Rust
by Hunterultra
Summary: Rust is Your ordinary prototype artificial intelligence who father loved him only to be ripped away and forced into the world of RWBY will he survive Remnant?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY or any rooster teeth assets**

A man in a lab coat is walking through a well lit hallway to a pair of doors manned by to bored soldiers. The man looks to be in his late fifties, grey hair dominating his head. Show his id to the guards they allow him thought like so many time before. Passing through the doors he sees the object of his joy reading a book.

"Hello Rust" said the lab coat clad man.

Putting down the book reveals a rust coloured robot. Most of its body is covered by a sleek metallic skin. " hello father how was your day?" It replied in a steely voice.

Looking at the robot identified as rust smiled warmly. " it was good, what are you reading?"

Rust looks at his father with eyes that seem to be filled with emotion. " I was reading the story about a strange man in a emerald city. Why dose the man live alone?"

The father could only chuckle, rust is like a small child, always asking questions. " I don't know. I was never able to figure it out either."

"Do I get to help you around the laboratory today?" Rust asks

Smiling he gets up and motion to his 'son' to fallow him. The duo walk through a hallway with glass windows on each side to allow people to observe the different men and we on at work inventing and testing new inventions.

Robotics have come along way, Rust proves that, not only is he sentient his power core hasn't needed to be plugged in to charge in over a month. Muses the man in his mind. Rust heart of power core it a self charging battery. He doesn't need to plug in all he has to do is sleep like a people do. He loves his son, the military always try to persuade him into allowing them to use his creation to replace men on the field. The answer is always no.

He says knows because the military keep forgetting that Rust's blueprints will make sentient beings. They would only make a army of psychopaths and sociopaths. They would only know how to kill. They don't know that he's tried to create more but it took him ten tries to not make a killer. The first nine were rather sociopaths or psychopaths or both. The tenth was really hard to make because he needed to give him the intelligence of a infant. So far the past 18 years have been good with rust his mentality is the most stable. Although he can kill with out a second thought. He taught Rust to only kill if it's absolutely necessary.

That worked wonders on his out door trials he saw a man mugging a women and instead of killing him he knocks him out. He asked Rust why he didn't kill him. Rust said he didn't want to because that would make him worst then the mugger.

The man stops his train of thought as he approaches his latest project. Entering through a pair of doors he and Rust are greeted by engineers and students as the prepare to start the test. The room was a decent size able to hold a dozen people on the opposite side to the doors is a wall of glass that over look the project. Just below the glass is a array of consoles manned by some of the junior engineers.

Rust walk towards the windows surprising some of the newer students in the room. Because the last thing they expected was a six foot tall robot to walk by them. Some of the older hands chuckled at the students science they had see Rust so may times before. Standing side by side are two cylindrical objects. The inside glowed blue while the rest was coloured white.

A young women walks up to the man "Professor wolf, we are ready to commence the test of the portals all you need to do is say the word." She said in a high pitch voice.

The man named wolf turns his gaze from the machine to his left as men clad in military fatigues walk into the room. The first two wore standard military gear armed with assault third man is dressed in a officers uniform clad with several medals

"General nice to see you." Wolf said while extending a hand to man.

The general gave a forced smile while shaking wolfs extended hand. "Have you finally decided to let us continue unit 001's training?" The general said already knowing the answer.

Wolf frowned " General the training I allowed you to give him was so he could operate in a police force not in a military. I don't need him killing people when I'm teaching him to protect people."

The general scoffs " you would be doing your country a great service. Think of all the lives you could save by replacing our troops with your Robots."

Wolf sighs " And what about ending conflict, all you'd end up doing is killing more people."

The tension in the room could be felt by all present. The General turns his attention to the window not bothering to answer the mans questions. He motions to wolf to start the test.

Wold smiles knowing that he damaged the generals ego tremendously. Wolf spoke up in a loud voice "Start the test.".

The engineers started the process of activating the machine. The cylinders centres started to glow furiously. Suddenly the glowing lights dimmed to reveal a water like door in each centre.

The room erupted into cheer as the activation was a complete success. But suddenly that all changed as warning light went off on all of the consoles.

"Professor the gateway is collapsing." Screamed one of the engineers.

While all the staff run out wolf and the general including his guard attended to deactivate the devices. Wolf eyes went wide as he felt himself getting pulled in. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown aside by Rust. He watched in horror as the general and his guards along with Rust get pull through the vortex.

Rust didn't know why he did it, He didn't know why he let himself be taken by the vortex. He felt the need to put himself in harms way to save his father. He felt bad as he saw the looked into his fathers eyes for the last time. He could see how proud he was, and how sad he was. As he was pulled in every thing went black.

He woke up in a forest, sitting up he is greeted by the sight of the general and his body guards being eaten by strangely coloured beasts. Funny he thought they look like wolfs. One of them turns and looks at Rust. It's body is coloured black and its head featured a white skull with red eyes burning with the desire to kill.

Rust stands up, judging by the creatures choice of meal and the desire to kill in its eyes. He scans for a weapon, he finds the guards assault rifle near the trunk of one of the trees. The wolf creature is standing between him and the rifle. It let out a bone chilling howl and lunges at Rust.

Acting almost instantly Rust dodge the creature savage strikes. He vault over the wolf thing and manages to get his hands on the rifle. Turning off the safety he points the gun at the creature. The gun roar to life firing its deadly payload at the wolf thing.

The creature falls over and ceases any movement. Turning his attention to the rest of the creatures which are now looking at him with more caution then there comrade showed. They charge at the robot without a second thought.

Rust opens fire at one of the creatures the creature armoured head deflects some of the bullets while a few hit in the eyes. Rust fends off the creatures with an elegance that the many would admire. Rust like any combatant with the same skill he has is prone to mistakes. Outside his field of view one of the creature attack him from behind. The creature managed to rip parts of his shell of revealing the internal wiring and servos . Using his freehand he grabs it by the neck throwing it into another creature.

Rust finally kills the last of the creatures, his armour now features several gashes all over his body. He's also missing some parts of his shoulder armour. Rust finally felt like he was safe, but he knew better then to stick around.

He walks over to the three deceased men and proceeds to loot any ammo they had. While searching one of the men he found his combat knife. Rust examine the serrated teeth of the knife. Taking the knife Rust starts to slice the air practicing on a invisible target. He take the knifes sheath and attach it to his left forearm.

Rust looks around finally taking in the scenery of the forest. It is beautiful forest despite the skirmish that happened moments ago. He could already hear the birds chirping, the frogs croaking. He turns. Back to the bodies, they may have been scum to his father. But he won't hold back burying then. Its what his father would do.

Rust take a scan of the area and detects a small abandoned settlement to the west. He could also see the sun was going to set soon. Debating the pros and cons of using this settlement came into his artificial brain. Pros provide excellent protection to the elements. Cons it may likely have raiders pass through and try to 'salvage' his body. Against his better judgment he heads to the settlement. On the way to the settlement he sees a dusty old crow preening its feathers. He continues toward the settlement without giving the bird a second thought,

unaware that it stopped its preening and started fallowing him.

He continue to move toward the settlement. Rust could already identify man made structures in the distance. When he finally entered what remains if the villages town square he could detect signs of conflict. Those signs were human skeletons with various weapons around them. He walks unfazed until he sees something that catches his artificial eye. A skeleton that looks to be more recent then the others. It's was under the room of what seemed to be a old black smith shop. Rust could almost hear the sounds of the blacksmith working his forge. The aide keeping the forges Fire going to hot. Old weapons and tools lined the walls of the shop. The body is covered by a blanket from the shoulders to his feet. Carefully lifting the blanket he discovers the deceased person weapon, a sniper rifle.

Now getting a good look at the skeleton he could see it was a man in his late twenties. "What a shame." Rust says to no one.

Picking up the weapon he's shocked to find it in good condition. The rifle has little to no corrosion on it most damaged part appears to be the stock. Then it his him the gun survived because it was hidden under the blanket. He pick the blanket up to revel it wasn't even a blanket it was a plastic tarp.

Turning his attention back to the gun. It looked like a energy weapon from the comics his father let him had strange crystals sticking out on a angle. He counted at least thirty slots in total with only three on them holding a crystal. The crystals make it look like someone skinned a porcupine and strapped the hide to the rifle. He carefully removed one of the crystals. As soon as it was in his grasp it started to softly glow. He could feel the raw power in the object. Placing it back in the rifle he looked for any on switch. Flicking what seemed to be the safety brought weapon to life.

The barrel glowed a menacing shade of tried like the crystals he examined. "Well here goes nothing."he said to the none existent people

He aims the weapon at a loose stone on a lone standing wall.

 **BANG**

The stone he aimed at was now a small pile of magma on the ground. Well not just the stone the entire wall that he aimed at was gone. He looks at the crystals and noticed one of them is half the length of the others. Satisfied with the rifle he goes and find a suitable room to stay in at a old inn. Curiously before he goes to sleep the same crow is now perched out side of his window watching him. Right before Rust enters his dreamless sleep he wonder what is his father doing right now.

 **I'm stuck with so many ideas for this story so I'm going to let the reviewers guide the story**

 **1\. Should rust restore this village and act as its guardian**

 **2\. Should he use it as his personal hideout**

 **Depending on the chosen out come I may allow other of into the story.**

 **Please like and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets though AN: the choices presented in the first chapter will be added in chapter 3. That's so I can still write what I want. I'm reserving the choices for important things like what to do with the ruins.**

Qrow doesn't under stand this…. Machine, it carries itself like a human but it doesn't really act like one. It looks like it's sleeping on a bed, ironwood keeps lots of secrets. Qrow decides to ask ironwood about penny. Qrow flies to the opposite side of the ruins then he deactivates semblance. Opening his scroll he opens his contacts. Scrolling through the list he find the generals contact.

"Ironwood I need to know something." Bluntly said Qrow

" Hello Qrow what did you want to know." Replied the general

"Did you have any other androids like Penny?" Qrow asked

"No. What did you find?" Inquiries Ironwood

"Its better if I show you. Can you hold for a minute?" Asks Qrow

"Fine but do it quick." Requests ironwood.

Ironwood could hear Qrow shuffling his way around structures that he could on the guess what that man has gotten himself into. Qrow finally stops and switches camera to the rear and points its a…. Altesian Knight?!

" Qrow this better not be a elaborate prank." Vexed ironwood

Qrow ignores the generals agitation to the situation. " no jimmy this isn't a joke and I don't think it's altesian knight."

James raises an eyebrow. " why would you assume that?"

Qrow smiles and says " because I watched it pick up dust and watched it glow in its hand."

The general give a surprised look. " did you try to communicate with it?"

Qrow puts on a poker face and says "I don't think it knows I'm here."

The good general ponders of this information. "Could you try to talk to it. Maybe then you could find out we're it came from." Requests ironwood.

" what are you going two dozen?" Inquires Qrow

"I'm going to visit Dr. Pollendina." Bluntly replies the general.

Qrow end the call and proceeds to observe the metal being he watches how he move the corpse anyway from an old blacksmith shop. It doesn't just throw the bone out it takes the time and care to gently move the bodies show the most respect he's seem a machine give someone.

Qrow decides that he's spied on it long enough that he can figure out how to talk to it. He gets up and jumps down the side of the building he was on. He takes a detour around the town so the robot could see him coming.

Rust was enjoying nature as he cleaned up the old blacksmith shop the. The bird are chirping, dear can be seen grazing. But then he sees a strange name obviously drunk walking towards him. Rust could tell he was armed and possibly dangerous.

"Can I help you sir?" Inquiries Rust

The drunk stops and takes a swing from a flask. "You're pretty far from home droid."

"My name is Rust you good for nothing drunk." Retorts rust obviously not liking to be called a droid.

The drunk smiles and says "well then Rust my name is Qrow." He extends his hand to shake rust hand. Rust turns away from the extended hand and continues what he was doing.

This surprised Qrow greatly. The robot openly ignored him in favour of moving dead bodies. But he did get a good look at the gouge from what must have been a Beowulf's claws. He could see the interior of his shoulder. The interior seemed be made up of different components from wires to artificial muscles.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Qrow asks Rust.

"A strange black wolf like creatures attacked me one of them managed to seek around and slashed my shoulder." Replied Rust

Qrow raises a eyebrow. "They are called Beowulfs a species of Grimm." Answered Qrow.

"I can leave you out here on your own if you don't know what a Grimm is." Qrow continues.

Rust looks Qrow dead in the eye . Even though his eye is artificial he can seen just how annoyed he is with Qrow. Then rust says "I don't need a wandering drunk telling me what is best for me."

Qrow frowned then sighed. "You sound like someone I know. And I'm a full time Huntsman and part time Drunk just so you know."

Drawing his blade holding it in front of him. Rust looks at him with a bored look. Then he draw his knife.

Qrow smirks at his choice of weapon a small knife against his great sword. He watches Rust hold the knife in a reverse grip. He could see that this robot was definitely combat ready. He charge Rust hoping to get a quick victory but his blade only meets dirt. He looks around from the robot but he can't seem to find him. Then everything went black.

Rust was just as confused as Qrow after he dodged the great sword he watched Qrow get up and looked around like Rust disappeared. He looks down and is shocked his hand is see though. In a act of quick thinking he decided to incapacitate Qrow and and dump him some outside of the ruins. He's definitely going to need to practice this interesting ability.

 **A few hours later**

Qrows groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His head felt like a Goliath tap-danced on his skull. He wondered why he was in a forest and not in the ruins. Then it came back to him Rust had some how escape his field of view and hit him over the head. Qrow decides that just spying on the robot would be better. Who know he might find a way to convince him to come with him.

 **3 days later**

Rust is fascinated by his stealth ability. He could already imagine the countless ways he could prank people with this particular ability. As Rust deactivates his cloak his stealth ability. He decides to explore more of the ruins. Entering one building he find it was a former clothing store. On the counter there was a old brown cloak with a reddish-orange coloured emblem of a wolf on the back. Rust picks it up and drapes it over his shoulders. He felt like a assassin wearing the cloak.

Walking to the next store he find that it sold the same type of crystals that his rifle uses. Some of the crystals were a different colour then the one in his rifle. Rust takes all the red crystals he could find. On the way out he see a pamphlet entitled Dust for Dummies. Grabbing it with his free hand he take it with him back to his hideout.

"So these crystals are called dust." Rust says to no body.

While Rust was reading the pamphlet he was loading his rifle. Which now had only ten vacant slots. While he was in the shop he hear what sounded like a bear. Seeing that the sound was coming from the front rust take his rifle and goes around back to deal with this intruder. Activating his ability he readies his rifle. Rust was confused it had the same colour scheme as the Beowulfs but it had the shape of a bear. Rust makes a loud whistling sound to get the Grimms attention.

Rust deactivates his stealth ability and fires at the head of the creature. It started to shrink in pain as the magma like substance seep into its eyes. Rust feeling some pity shoves the barrel in it exposed belly and fired where a bears heart should be. It died a few seconds later. He watched in amazement as the body disintegrates. He didn't see this with the Beowulfs, he was to busy tiring to get here to the ruins to spare a second glance. Rust decides he's spent enough time staring at empty space. He decides he's done enough for today seeing how the Suns setting he head for the shops back room to start his recharge/sleep mode.

 **A few hours later**

Rust is awaken by his internal systems sensor it detected movement outside of the shop. checking his internal clock which reads two in the morning. Rust activates his stealth mode and arms his rifle. Out side he could see human like creatures. They all had a blood red symbol of a carnivore with three scars going through it. Rust activates his stealth ability and observes the group keeping his rifle at the ready. He notices the a red haired man wearing a masks and had horns of a bull and a black haired girl with a bow on her head

The redhead climbed on top of a makeshift podium. "Brothers and sisters of the Whitefang listen to me!" Commanded the redhead with a strong voice.

"We are tired of seeing our Faunus brothers and sisters being pushed around by humans!" Said the redhead. Many in the audience nodded in agreement. "We will strike back at the humans and avenge our brothers." He continued earning cheers from all but Rust and the black haired girl.

Black was concerned with Adam was getting more violent and arrogant. The Whitefang doesn't seem to care about that though. Every one seems to have itchy trigger fingers. Adams not even helping with that he is literally encouraging it. "Well as long as we don't kill people we should be fine." The words barely audible.

"Question!" Said a steely voice. Blake used her eyes and ears to try and locate the origin of the voice. It continued "What about the innocent men, women, and children who don't attribute to your people's suffering?"

Adam looked very angry at this question. " there are no good humans they all deserve to be punished."

On top of a old building a figure materializes before everyone's eyes. Since they were all Faunus they could only make out glowing eyes. "Well then leave my town. This place is my home I will not harbour terrorists in this place." Commanded the being

Out of anger Adam draws wilt and blush. "Then make us." He commanded

Disappearing it says "as you wish."

There was a unnerving silence that lasted only a few seconds before the the being reappears with a really odd rifle. It looked like I had quills on it. Various lines on its body glowed red. Everyone watched as the rifle fired a reddish orange bolt of energy at The bull Faunus. Adam in turn raised his sword and absorbed the energy. Black gasped Adam did manage to absorb most of the attack but his blade melted to the point that all that was left was the determined that the energy that was fired was most likely high grade dust. Blake remembers hearing of a prototype weapon was stolen from a privately owned weapons lab. She believed that this story was false since there was not enough evidence to support the weapons existence.

Adam Taurus is furious at this stupid human for destroying wilt in front of the white fang. His vision was going red all he could think was kill. He charged at his opponent with every intent to kill him. But all he felt was the searing pain of plasma burning his right arm off. He fell only a foot from his target.

Black watched in horror as Adam charged this person only to loose his right arm to blind rage. But she was the other combatant leaned down and examined his wounds then he take blush with a metal hands and before all those gathered snap the gun in half.

He looks up and reveals a face that of a android. " I apologize for the damage but remember I give you all the chance to leave in one piece. Let this fool be a example to you all. All of you can make a choice, attack me or leave in peace." The android stated.

It turns to leave. "You monster!" Yells Blake

It laughs "And you're the one assisting a plan that involves terrorism so if I'm a monster the you are truly the brothers and sisters of the Grimm. Not a Faunus as say you are." It retorts

This struck Blake in the heart. And those of many present that night. Here they were calling a android who beat one of there own in fair combat. When they originally came here to plan the vengeance for the Faunus mistreated by humans.

"Blake we need to leave if he is right them what should we do?" The lieutenant asks.

She could feel the everyone desire to kill or run and hide. Blake looks at the android who is still ready to take on the Whitefang if they tried to attack him. She could feel his emotion and at the same time the lack of emotions. It is as if he can turn his emotion off when ever he wants. She sighs "we are moving out leave nothing of ours here." She commanded loud enough for all in attendance to hear.

She watched as the android left. Showing complete trust in her words. Even though he didn't says anything to offend the Faunus she couldn't get rid of her new found distaste for robot and androids alike.

AN: Ahhhhhhh I love justice arm for a arm. I originally planned on letting Rust stab Adam serval times and maybe take a eye but loosing a arm sounded better. Just so you know yes rust favourite rifle shoots plasma, the bolts themselves are heavy and moderately fast easy to side step if you have good reflexes. Bad if you're a arrogant bull Faunus with a thin metal sword. Yes Adam did absorb the initial burst but the laws of physics apply to the metal blade. Much like a bull, Adam was to focused on Rust to care about a few plasma blots flying at him. The breaking of blush was to give a message to all those present. But they didn't know he's easy to kill if have enough cannon fodder.

 **Please review and fav.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets.**

General James Ironwood paced as he waited in the office of Dr. Pollendina. James could have easily ordered the doctor to come to this meeting immediately but he knew that he was running vital test on a prototype android. He hears the door open and turns to see the good professor.

"Professor thank you for sparring some of you time." Said the thankful general while extending a hand.

Pollendina shook the generals hand. "It's good to see you James I was told you had something to ask about penny?" He inquired.

"Not exactly." He said while opening his scroll to a picture of a Rusty looking android holding a odd looking rifle.

"Do you know anything about this?" The general asked

Taking the scroll to get a better look at it he could see similarities to penny and the altesian Knights. Except this one appears to be rusted. The rifle intrigued the professor the most. It bore strange similarities to the elusive rifle that was being developed by a close friend. But since he died in the theft it will be hard to tell if that is the rifle.

"I sorry James but I don't know who made that android but I think I know which company made that rifle he's holding." Answered the father of penny while returning the scroll.

"Well who made it then?" Inquired the general now knowing that the rifle is his only lead.

"Professor Nobel unfortunately he died during the theft of the prototype that he was working on." He said in a saddened tone.

"Did he have any other building he could have used to store his files?" Inquired the general.

"No he was a very secretive man he didn't like sharing his prototypes with anyone. I only found out was because he wanted to get ride of the thing." He said

He walks over to a safe and opens it revealing a assortment of blueprints and designs. Moving a few papers he find the last thing he received from professor nobel. A letter that looked like it contained and essay a professor would write.

"Did give me this. He requested that I never open it unless I wanted to be targeted." He said while handing the letter to ironwood.

"Is it alright if I take this?" He asks

"Be my guest. I don't want anything to do with his projects anyway." Answered Pollendina

Ironwood could understand why. Professor Nobel was a man who would always mope about how his inventions were used for evil. The man obviously had trust issues with giving weapon blueprints to someone like ironwood.

"Ironwood I do have one request. I that envelope contains what I think it contains please don't use it." Pleaded the professor.

He places the letter in his pocket and he stands up. "Don't worry professor I'll keep the envelopes contents safe" He state while shaking professor Polledinas hand.

Leaving the building he enters into the back seat of his car. He takes the letter out of his pocket and opens it. Both his and the professors suspicions were confirmed. The letter contained the plans for the rifle rust was holding. The rifles is called a plasma launcher. This leaves the general with more questions then answers. How did Rust get his hands on the prototype being one of them. Setting the plans on the seat beside him he opens his scroll and calls Ozpin.

"Hello James." Greeted Ozpin. Ironwood could see that it was close to midnight at beacon academy.

"Hello Oz did Qrow fill you in on the details of his mission?" Inquired the general.

"Yes he told me everything. I do say that is one impressive machine." Commented Ozpin

"Well it seems like that machine managed to get his hands on a prototype weapon." Stated ironwood.

"Interesting perhaps we should continue having Qrow observe him." Suggested Ozpin.

Thinking over the options they have he says "That probably for the best."

On both Ironwood and Ozpins received a request to join the video chat from Qrow. "Oz, one guys might want to watch this." Qrow said in a rushed matter.

Turning the camera around Qrow shows Rust squaring off against a high ranking white fang officer. They all watched the entire battle. They listened to the way Rust talked to them and watched how he proceeded to deal with them.

"Interesting we should continue to observe him." Says Ozpin with his trademark poker face.

"I agree." Says Ironwood in a stoic voice.

"Count me in Oz." Says Qrow

 **One year later**

Rust was enjoying the peace he's had over the past year. He only had to maim two or three WhiteFang members that Keep trying to avenge Adam Taurus. He found out his his name from the fanatical cries of his subordinates.

"FOR THE WHITEFANG AND FOR TAURUS!" Screamed yet another fool.

Rust lazily aims the rifle at the mans left leg burning it off. He watched as his friend bid a quick retreat to rush him to the nearest Whitefang outpost. When they finally left he heard movement from the forge.

"Are they gone?" Said a slightly timid voice.

"Yes, they won't be back for a week at the most." He answered

Now in full view revealed a young girl who looks to be at least 14 years old wearing a black apron. Her name is Acirta BlackSteel. She had soot coloured hair, with eyes a shade of blue. She was rescued by Rust from being killed by the hands of the Whitefang like the rest of her family. She and her father were traveling blacksmiths offering there services to those in need. She had to beg Rust to let's her come with him. Reluctantly he took her in. When they arrived at the ruins she scolded him for not taking good care of the building. The first thing she did was clean all of the soot out of the forge. Rust after she was done doing that she was completely covered in soot. he made a joke stating that she's finally living up to the name BlackSteel.

After that she hit him over the head with one of her mallets she uses while forging. Now they have become a family. Acirta sometimes calls him brother. Rust learnt a great deal from Acirta she's told them all the name of all known Grimm species. She also enlightened him to the fact he has a aura. He had a few close calls with the Grimm most eating Acirta. After he killed the assailant he told her to make herself a weapon.

One benefit of these Whitefang attacks is it give Acirta a chance to build herself a weapon. She salvages the parts from the melted weapons. She used the parts to make a hand cannon that turns in to a small hammer. She called the weapon Midnight. This was a stance thing to him. He asked her why she called it that. She told him its because the weapons we use are all unique to those most use.

This made Rust think. If the weapons are they have are unique then what was his called? Finding no inscription on the the rifle he decides to give it a name. After a few days pondering over a name for the rifle it finally came to him. He now calls the rifle Edan which means full of fire. A very fitting name for the rifle. He holsters Edan and turns to Acirta she was busy making adjustments to Midnight.

"Looks like we have some time to train my friend." Rust said with a warm smile.

"Ok I'll go get changed into something other then my smithy cloths." She replied

Rust needed to only wait a few minutes for her to be ready. When she exited the forge she was wearing leather armour on her chest and her stomach. The shoulders were also covered in leather armour. She wore leather armour of her legs as well. She also carried a wooden shield and a horned helmet. Rust thought for a second that she was a Viking. The shield had the symbol of a hammer hitting a anvil. She picked put her weapon Midnight. Rust knew better then to use Edan against her so he grabbed his knife and pick up a standard steel sword. Holding his knife in his right hand in a reverse grip and the sword in the lets her have the first move.

Blake Belladonna paces inside the planning room waiting for her mentor to enter. Opening the tent with his newly forged wilt and blush. It has been hard on her and Adam. Every time Adam stares at his metal arm to long he can't help but smash something. It's been hard of Blake because he's distance himself from her. He says he's moved on but the look in his eyes tells her otherwise.

Adam can't help it. Because of him his most loyal men throw there lives away trying to avenge him. But alas that stupid was machine is not even killing them. He just takes a limb or two. He can see the desire to go kill the robot in her eyes but she doesn't act on the desire. He watches her try to touch his metal hand but he move it away from her. He's not ready to feel her affection for him. He doesn't deserve her.

Acirta walks back to her room so tired that she doesn't care were she sleeps. She walks by rusts room to a secondary room were her bed is. When she opens the door she is greeted by the sight of her possessions. Sitting on a makeshift dresser is her fathers gloves and mallet that he used when he forged. On her bed was her old doll that her mother made for her when she was a baby. She never met her mother apparently she died in the crossfire of a riot. She could understand why her father resented the kingdoms. They just branded her a unfortunate casualty.

Laying on her bed she looks up at the ceiling of the room. She thinks about the past few months under the care of Rust. Although some of his methods are questionable he always has good intention at heart. She asked him once why he's ok with killing. He said I'm not ok with killing. I kill only if they refuse to surrender or run. I would never kill someone just because I'm ok with killing. Those words told her so much about him. When people look at him they see a machine. But they don't see his kindness he give to all.

She gets up and heads to Rusts room. When she approaches the door she could hear him working on Edan. Tweaking this, adjusting that always in his free time he spends tweaking the rifle making sure it will be capable to do its job.

She knocks on the door. "You can enter." He said

Entering she stands at the door way. "Rust do you think o should attend Beacon academy to become a huntress?" She asks. Her heart is beating so fast that she feels it might burst.

Rust stops what he doing and faces her. "Tell me why do you want to go to beacon?" He's fully aware that she's asking for permission to attend the academy.

"Because I feel this need to protect the innocent." She answered

"But you and I could just as easily do that. But why beacon?" He inquires

"Because they can provide me the skills that you can teach me." She stated

"Ok I understand now but what is your plan to get there?" Asking yet another question.

"Ummm I haven't thought about that part." She says while scratching her head.

Rust seeing this says "we can worry about that when the time comes." And he continues "For now focus on improving your technique. Now go get some sleep."

Rust sighs he knew this day would come. He could always see the desire in her eyes to be the hero that people love. So he will do his best to help her get there. Waiting for Acirta to fall asleep he gets up and grabs the scroll that she gave him as a gift. He opened the contacts list and found the number that he thankful he remembered. The number belonged to a dusty old Qrow. He he will wait for the right time to send this man a message. He can't wait to see if he even remembers that rust exists.

 **Well the wheels are starting to turn. On chapter one I gave the choice for what will rust do with the village ruins but now we are at another cross road. The choices that I give will determine the fate of Blake and Acirta. Only one of them will be able to attend beacon. But remember this is going to affect Adam and Rust respectively.**

 **1\. Blake goes to beacon leaving Acirta with Rust**

 **2\. Or Blake stays with the Whitefang to help Adam allowing Acirta to enter beacon.**

 **Remember both choices will have a positive and negative effects. Chose wisely**

 **I decided to give Acirta this chance because I don't think Ozpin would be able to allow a artificial intelligence to enter the academy. And before you play the penny card. She hides the fact that she's a android and rust doesn't.**

 **Thanks for reading Please fav and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets. So I decided to draw for my self what Rusts rifle looks like. I can't really get the image up but it's a cross between Halos type 31 needle rifle and the battle rifle. It isn't painted due to it being a prototype weapon. So it's main colour is silver with some rust on the rifle and scope. Acirta BlackSteel was created as more of a reason for Rust to even talk to Ozpins group. Mainly because Rust doesn't care much about others unless he calls them friend. Then he dose everything in his power to help. Even if that means stepping out of his comfort zone.**

 **3 months before classes at beacon start.**

The forest was in chaos there was no animals within view only the smell of fires and the sounds of bones breaking and the burning flesh. These sound originate from none other then Rust and Acirta. Swinging her hammer in a upwards motion she causes a massive Ursa to lose its balance. Normally it would have regained its balance that is if its rear legs didn't get turned into ash. Acirta lifts her hammer and brings her hammer down on its head. Using her semblance she increases the amount of gravity making her hit do fatal damage to the Ursa's head.

When they finally killed the last of the Grimm Rust detects a large anomaly to the east of there position. They walk about fifty meters before Rust activates his semblance. Like they practiced many times before Acirta knew better then to fallow Rust. Because the oblivious reason is that she can't see him.

Rust moves only twenty feet before he crouches and sees a three on one fight. The victim looked to be in her twenties and was being held down by two assailants a male and a female with a third walking toward her. Rust didn't wasted anytime he immediately aimed Edan at the thirds assailants who rust was able to confirm that is was a she.

Rust was impressed by her reflexes but he didn't give her time to recover. The other two assailants rushed Rust only to be hit by Acirta's hammer. The third as salient fired three arrows at Rust. He managed to avoid the first two but the third hit min in the chest just missing his synthetic heart. Rust was thankful he didn't feel pain. The assailants had to make a fast retreat as a third individual joins the fray.

Qrow was thankful that Rust saved the maiden from her attackers. He could imagine the horrors they had planned for her. He walks over to Amber and offers her a hand to help her up. Only for rust to land on top of her Taking a arrow that was meant for ambers head. He watched as Rust eyes flicker he looked into Rusts eyes he could tell he was heavily damaged. He saw a girl looked like she was 17 years old came rushing towards Rust.

"Rust are you ok!?" She said in a worried tone.

"I am fine my power core is undamaged and my synthetic muscles are starting to repair the damage." He stated calming the worried teenager.

"Thank you for saving me." says the fall maiden. Who was now standing up with some help from Qrow.

"It was nothing I was simply doing what I was designed for." He said with a smile.

"Ok let's get you to vale. Thanks for the help I can handle it from here." Qrow said turning to leave.

Rust puts his hand on his shoulder. "It would be wiser if I escorted her as well the three of us would be able to defend her more efficiently."

Acirta walked up to the group. "Hello I'm Acirta and yes Rust is right it would be better to travel together." She says. In a joyful tone.

"So Rust this is the kid you adopted." Snickered Qrow seeing the girl.

"How do you know Rust Qrow?" She asks

"He spied on us by the sound of it. No wonder you got here so quickly." Answered Rust with some venom in the last part.

"Wow you are so smart." Said the sarcastic Qrow .

"Lets just get to vale." Said The maiden worried that their bickering would literally be the death of her.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. The maiden fainted Qrow and Rust made a stretcher to carry her on. Only the Grimm came out of the forest which Acirta started playing baseball with the Grimm. Qrow was really curious about how she could hit the Grimm so hard. She sent them flying and the ones that didn't fly got obliterated by the hammer. Rust was just watching not even worried about the girls safety. To be fair neither was he. Qrow wanted to start a bet with Rust on how far the Grimm would go. But he had a feeling Rust would always the exact answer. When they reached vale they were greeted by a team of huntsmen who quickly escorted them to beacon.

 **Sometime later.**

From his office, Ozpin could see the beacons medical staff already escorting the maiden to the medical ward. It was a good thing that Classes did start for a few months. Because the sight of a android would draw lots of unneeded attentions to the maiden. He could see a girl clad in black armour walking beside the android. Turning towards his desk he activates the intercom.

"Glynda would you be a dear and have Qrow and his 'guests' come up to my office please." He spoke in to the mic.

Knowing Glynda she would do as asked. So he sits down and waits for them to arrive. A few minutes then he heard the elevator ding. Stepping out was the android before in all its glory. He smiled at how the young girl tried to swarm him trying to get a good look at the hole in it chest.

"Acirta I'm fine we can fix it later." It stated

"Fine but don't ever scare me like that Rust." Said the girl identified as Acirta.

"If your finished with your discussion we can get down to business." Said the amused headmaster.

"Ok so what did you want to discuss?" Asked Rust.

"Well I wanted to give both of you a chance to enter beacon." Ozpin stated bluntly

Acirtas face lit up with joy at the prospect of going to beacon. Rust on the other hand appeared to not like the idea. He didn't seem comfortable in the room to begin with.

"Thats a yes for me and a no for Rust over there." Answered Acirta while jerking a finger at Rust.

"I will help around the academy if need be." He said then he continued. "After all that women's assailants may try to attack her again."

Ozpin couldn't deny that what he said wasn't true. He knew better then to just throw his offer out the window. "So how exactly would you help this institution?" He inquired of the android.

"I could work with Qrow or guard that women." He was answered

"You'll work with Qrow. We can take care for the women she safe here. But is there anything you'd need?" He asked curious of Rusts answer.

"All I need is enough to buy a regular supply of fire dusk for Edan." Stated Rust.

"And for you miss?" Asked Ozpin while looking at Acirta

"My full name would be Acirta BlackSteel." She answered.

Extending a hand to the girl. "welcome to beacon." He said with a smile.

He could see the excitement in her eyes. He would give her a speech on how the road ahead would be treacherous. But he needed to talk to Rust in private. "Glynda cloud you give miss BlackSteel a tour on the academy while I discuss some important details with her guardian." He commanded

Rust turns to make sure she fine with that but was comforted to see how happy she was about attending Beacon. When they finally exited the room Rust turned back and waited for Ozpins questions.

"Rust these forms are her applications. Do you have any thing you can use as if for her?" Inquired Ozpin.

After a long period of filling out the forms he was finished. Though he swore he saw questions that shouldn't been a application. Regardless he answered all of the questions. He watches the headmaster walk to a machine and pulled out two small cards out of it. Ozpin walked towards Rust and handed him the first one which turned out to be Acirtas student i.d. The second card had Rusts name on it. His full name which was Rust Wolf. The card showed that Rust had the occupation of a hunts….men.

"The questions that were hidden in the application were for this years graduation exam." Said the headmaster with a smirk.

"And how did I do?" Asking with a slight distrust of Ozpin.

"Well it says that you passed with flying colours except In some the psychological questions on morality, Your score there as a tad below average."

Rust places the two ID cards in between his arm and the strap that holds the knifes sheath on his arm. He could tell he had ulterior motives into making him a huntsmen. But he couldn't prove anything. He gets up and leaves the room leaving The room to Ozpin and the stack of applications he had to go through.

Rust found Acirta in the sparring room with Glynda Goodwitch. She was in the process of explaining how it works to the girl. Rust walks up and see Glynda open her scroll evidently to inform her of making Rust a huntsmen.

"Oz why do you do these things first it was ruby. Now you make a robot into a huntsmen." She carelessly says out loud.

"I am not a robot I am a android." Said the slightly irritated Android.

Glynda was surprised at how silent the android was. Ever since she started teaching she always could predict when someone approached her. "Mr. Wolf sorry I didn't see you there I meant nothing offensive by it." She said sheepishly.

"Wait professor Ozpin made Rust a huntsmen No Fair!" She said feeling that Rust cheated some how.

"Well he did hide the finale exam in the application form." Rust said in his defence.

A man wearing suit pants and a suit shirt that was tucked in half way and a loose fitting tepid came into the roof buzzing with energy. He speed walked up to Glynda.

"Glynda where is this that Ozpin informed us about." He asked.

The professor sighs and gestures toward Rust. "Doctor Oobleck this is Rust wolf our new security detail."

Oobleck looks at Rust and stops right in front of the android. "Yes I see why our good headmaster would want him as security." Stated Oobleck

"I don't see why he's probably unskilled and has no interesting stories to tell." Said another man who joined the conversation.

Rust turns to see a grey haired man with a round belly. "Did you fight a two hundred year old Ursa with only a knife?" Asked Rust

"I remembered that fight you just started running around it like a lunatic." Interjected Acirta.

The man looked at the unamused Rust and laughed. "I am professor Port. It is good to meet you Mr. Wolf." He said extending a hand.

Accepting Ports extended hand he says. "It will be interesting to work with you men and women."

 **Meanwhile**

Blake had a choice to make leave Adam or stay with him. "Adam please don't do this they don't have to die!" She yelled

"They took everything from us of course they have to." He stated more calmly

"But Adam he need to be better then them we can't lower ours selfs to the their standards!" She expressed with tears.

Adam looked into Blake's pleading eyes. He could see the desperation in them. He could feel the love she has for him. The she did something unexpected she hugged him. She held on to him so tightly that he could feel her heart beat. He wanted to make this moment last forever. But fate would allow him.

"When that android beat you he stood right over you." She revealed to him

"I could see it in his eyes everyone knew he had full control over the situation." She add

"He could have ended you right then and there but he looked at me." She continued

"I don't know why he spared you but I refuse to let you throw your life away for petty vengeance." She said with rivers of tears leaving her eyes.

Taurus was stunned he didn't know what to say. Instead he pulled out of her and cut the trains couplings apart. "Ok my love we can do it your way." Said with a warm smile. He planted a kiss on her forehead. And pulled her close to his chest.

When the remaining train cars came to a complete stop. Taurus turned to the closes man he could see.

"Tell the men to dismantle the bombs. We have better uses for the dust. " he commanded

"And what would that be sir?" The grunt asked

He smiled and said "To build our Faunus brothers and sisters a refuge away from Human oppression."

Soon hearing this a vast majority of the Whitefang were confused at the sudden change of plans but none question it. After all this organization was created to better the Faunus as a whole

"Hey Blake perhaps we could contact that android he could help us a lot." Inquired Adam

Blake chuckled "No you two would probably be at each other's throats."

"You know your probably right." He responded. While putting his arm around her.

 **Elsewhere in a unknown location**

"So your plans were foiled by a machine?" Questioned Salem

"Only set backs I assure you." Humble replied Cinder keeping her face pointing toward the floor

"You are to arrogant to see it. The WhiteFang is being demilitarizing, your chance at great power foil by a walking piece of metal and its hammer wielding side kick." Deadpanned Salem.

"In a years time you will have another opportunity. For now you must regain your strength." Finished Salem. Turning to over look the lands below.

Cinder lifted her head revealing permanent burn marks. No doubt she 'earned' them form a certain metallic being. That droid turned her into a fool. She will destroy it. No matter the cost.

 **AN: well things are looking up for the WhiteFang but don't worry they are just turning from aggressive to defensive only Adams Taking a page out of Rust book and only attacking if provoked. And we all know that they will be provoked. Instead of give you guys choices just go ahead and tell me what you want to happen.**

 **Please Fav and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets.**

Rust woke up and began to get ready. It is the day of initiation and he gets to observe it. After getting ready which for something like Rust only needs five minuets to get ready. It's one of the many advantages he has over organic life. He attaches his cloak to his body and heads out to the designated observation area. From there he could see the students haven't arrived yet. Ozpin walks up to rust.

"Did you sleep well Rust?"he asked

"I always sleep well." Rust stated

"The students should be arriving soon if you wish to say anything to Acirta now would be the time." He said looking at the android before him

"All I need to do is wait and see. If she passes she passes." States Rust.

The students arrive and line up on various platforms. As soon as the students arrived Rust couldn't see children. But saw the eight men and women that he'd fight side by side with. Even the scrawny blond boy. He tuned out the word Ozpin was saying and thought about each one how they contribute to victory. Rust is intrigued by the eight he sees. He is interrupted by his scroll buzzing on his right arm. When Acirta and Rust did remarks on his systems he reconfigured his power grid and found he generates some excess power when he's awake. So he integrated his scroll into his arm. It's not connected to his memory only to the power grid. This way he can avoid foreign viruses attacking his systems. He opens it to see a message from Qrow.

"We have a mission one of my old contacts says he's found something we need to see ." Read the message

"Where is he?" Rust typed to Qrow

"It's in the ruins of mountain glenn." He answered

"Ok I'll be ready after the initiation is over." He typed to Qrow.

 **A hour and a half later**

Rust was standing with the professors of beacon during the end of initiation. He was proud of Acirta the way she worked with the pint size girl. Pinning the Nevermore then used her semblance to throw the scythe wielded at the Grimm. In all rights it was a impressive feat.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Acirta Blacksteel, and Yang Xiao Long you four recovered the white knight pieces and together you shall form team RWBY led by Ruby Rose. Rust could hear the cheering from the entire assembly. He could see that Acirta and whom he believed is Yang congratulating there leader. Strangely enough Weiss was sulking over something. He would let the team deal with that.

The newly formed team RWBY exited the auditorium. Acirta ran up to rust who was waiting by a pillar. She hugged the android.

"Acirta why are you hugging a robot." Questioned Ruby

"I'm am not a robot girl. My name is Rust and I'm one of the reasons Acirta is here." He said with irritation in his voice.

"Rust it's ok she didn't mean anything by it." Acirta said in Ruby's defence. Then she continued "We are going to town to celebrate want to come?"

"No I have official huntsmen business to do." He said with a apologetic look.

"Wait first they let Ruby in, then they make a android a huntsmen!?" Said the frustrated heiress.

"Well Schnee that's life. Get used to it." Said Rust to the sulking Heiress.

Saying his good byes to the newly formed team he heads on out on his first mission. The bullhead was waiting for him on the centre platform. The occupants included Qrow and the birds pilot. Rust steps into the bird and the pilot looks back at Rust.

"Welcome aboard huntsmen or what ever you are." Said the pilot

"Rust my contact needs us to hurry he says the situation is getting worse." Urged Qrow

The flight to mountain Glenn was short after all it was only a mile away from vale. When they arrive they imperator landed near a old department store. Qrow walked in and greeted the man. Rust activated his semblance and guarded the door. In inside was a man waiting for Qrow. While Qrow bartered for the object Rust stood guard. Activating his semblance helps to hid him. He watches then hears the sound of a gun fire and Qrow screaming.

Rust rushes sin and find Qrow holding a bleeding hole that was on his contacts chest. "Rust there's a sniper with some sort of silenced rifle in the area go hid it!" Screamed Qrow

Rust rushed to the roof keeping his semblance active to avoid detection. When arrived he could see the sniper for what he could tell it was a she. She wore all black but her weapon wasn't silenced. Rust activate Edan and fires a bolt at the attacker. Sending her scurrying in to cover. The she turned and returned fire.

Qrow wasn't holding his contacts chest anymore it was obvious that he was dead. He was more concerned with the object that he gave him. It took the the shape of a foot long cylinder it had a meter going down the side of the object. The container read iteration 001 he had this feeling that Rust knew something about it. But that won't matter if they are both dead. He find s rust walking toward him. Only for a second Rust to tackle the first they had a brief fist fight. Then The second Rust knocked out the first to reveal that she was a imposter.

"That was close." Stated Qrow in disbelief.

"Well at least I stopped her he said picking the assailants rifle off her back. You can carry her since you're the ladies man as you've told me." Answered Rust.

"Alright but first lets get her some and cuffs and a hood so she can't trick anybody." Suggested Qrow

Rust took his hood off and tied it to her head. While Qrow added extra cuffs to be safe. When they arrived at the pickup point the prisoner woke up. She was very angry to manhandled by Qrow. She said something about she'd rather kiss a Grimm when Qrow tried sweet talking her. While he did that rust examined her rifle. It was a standard rifle, it was a rail gun. Examining its inner working revealed similarities to Edan. Rust came to the conclusion that it was made by the same group of people.

Turning to Qrow he hand him the rail gun and he walk to the prisoner. Taking the cap off of her head helped to pacify her to a degree. "The weapon you have is very interesting I would like to know where you got it." He said to her

"Why should I tell you. You stupid robot!" She said with a sneer.

He turns to Qrow. "Go into the cockpit and lock the door." He commanded

After Qrow finished compiling Rust turns back to the girl. He could tell she was no older then twenty. "I will ask nicely one more time. Where did you get the rifle?" He demanded.

She just smiled in defiance. Rust lets out a sigh and then Breaks her leg. She screams in pain. But the roar of the engine drowned out her cries.

Leaning down he yells "where did you get it!"

"I got it from my employer!" She stated in fear of Rust breaking more then just a leg.

"Who is your employer." Rust demanded her to tell him.

"I don't know?" She stated in fear.

"You don't know or do you want me to break your other leg you chose!" He yelled.

She breaks the hold Rust had on her then she rolled off the side of the bullhead. Rust didn't need to confine she was dead after all they were five hundred feet in the air. He knocks on the door and tells Qrow what he was able to get out of her before she killed herself.

"Well at least we know she was afraid of her boss. Are you sure breaking her leg was necessary though?" He said.

"How else was I supposed to get that information?" He asked.

"Wait till we got to a police station and have the detectives find that out." Qrow deadpanned.

"So what did your contact have that was so important?" Up inquired Rust.

"This, I have a feeling you know what it is." He answered while holding in his outstretched hand the object.

Rust takes the object in hand. The first thing he reads is iteration 0…0….1. Rust looks at it and hope it isn't what he thinks it is. "So what is it?" Asks Qrow

"If this is what I think it is, then it's a bad omen." He responded with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Bad omen?!" Says Qrow in surprise.

"You may not know this Qrow I am iteration 010 if this held what I think it held then we have a problem." He said.

His mind was going a thousand miles. He hoped it wasn't him. Please don't be him. Please just be a coincidence. Qrow cloud see that Rust was internally panicking. He didn't know why but over the years if he's learnt anything. When someone like Rust panicked they had a good reason to panic.

"Please don't be alpha." Rust said while starring at the object.

 **Elsewhere**

An altesian worker was enjoying his lunch. Then he heard the factory automatically turn on. He knew something was up and he heads to check it out. When enters the building he could hear the telltale sound of machinery at work. He looked around and found no one at the controls. He try's turning it off but when the switch was turned it didn't do a thing. He looked at the manufacturing line but found it wasn't making anything of altesian design. He ran to find the breakers knowing what he was seeing wasn't supposed to happen. Machine weren't supposed to just turn on like that.

While the worker ran the mechanical arms were sowing together metal like muscles. As it went down the line the body was being given parts that altesians shouldn't know how to design. The by the time the worker would reach the breakers it would be to late. When it was close to completion the body.

The worker finally reached the breakers. He pulled the ones that control the production line in hopes to stop what was being made. When he hear the line shutdown he breathed a sigh of relief. He walks back to the production line to find a android standing up and looking at him.

It was missing its armour so it looked like a mess of wires. In fact the way the wires flowed made them look like arteries and veins. He could see a heart beating in its chest. Metallic muscles lined the limbs of the machine in all terms it was a unsettling sight. It looked to human for a machine. It walked up to the worker who was slowly backing up.

Before the worker could call for help it grabbed him by the neck. It tightens its grip and is rewarded by the sound of bones breaking. The new bore machine smiled with glee as it killed its first organic being.

He drops the dead body on the ground proceeds talk down a hallway marked danger. He loves danger! If he can't kill somebody he will gladly enter the most dangerous area and kill everything! After making a makeshift bomb he sees a small object with something interesting in it. It shock him at first but the picture gave him a mission. Chucking the strange object over his should reveals a picture of Rust shaking the hand of headmaster Ozpin. The caption read Beacons newest Huntsmen!

"Don't worry Mew we will have a reunion soon." It stated with a deep and dark voice.

It went to the worker an took his shirt off and put it over his exposed wires. "But first I need to finish being built." It stated

When he left the building it exploded. He walked forward passing by workers who didn't give him a second glance. "Don't run Mew. For Alpha is coming to find you." It said again while visibly insane.

 **AN: Rust father never destroyed the of nine Artificial intelligences. He placed them in containment units so that one day Rust could mentally help his brothers and sisters. They are all insane and most of them hate Rust for being daddy's favourite. If you guys have suggestions of actual names for them don't hesitate to share them with me. The current androids that exist are 001Alpha and 010Mew. Rust is considered unit 1 because the military didn't know about the other nine. There is no chance for redemption for Alpha he's the most dangerous of all ten. But you can't be sure about the other eight**

 **Please review and fav.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets. I do own the OCs though. After reading the comment made by Honorboundfate I went ahead and corrected most of the errors I could find. Yes Most of the time I do reread my work to look for errors. The only time I don't is if my day is slow or I'm tired or burnt out or if I don't want to or if auto correct decided that it knew how to spell the word and replaces what I actually wrote with some word I don't think exists or is used I. That context. In the future may add a chapter where I throw logic out the window for fun and call it a dream or nightmare.**

Rust looks at the burnt down factory. The local police have already done a through search and marked it up as negligence on the owners part. Rust knew better while they looked for the cause Rust immediately sent his sights of the surviving hard drives. His suspicions were confirmed when he found a message entitled For You Mu.

"I leave this message for you Mu Because I know your looking for me. Let's us play this game of cat and mouse. I need to see if you've gone soft." It read

Rust knew that Alpha was trying to toy with him. He looks over the records and notices something the police didn't notice that the production lines programming was changed. This wasn't the work of alpha Rust knew that it could only be something of great intelligence. This rather the work of a organic or 005Zeta or 006Eta or both of them.

"So what's the verdict Rust?" Asks Qrow

"Well Alpha was definitely here. But there's a chance he wasn't alone." Stated Rust.

"You still haven't told me who alpha is." Exclaimed Qrow.

Sigh "fine I'll tell you in the bull head." He said while walking toward said vehicle.

When they got in Qrow shut the pilots door sending the message to stay in there. "So who is he?" He asked

"In the beginning there was ten artificial intelligences I was number ten, alpha was number one. We were each designated different numbers and given a designation. 001Alpha and I'm 010Mu." He said

"What happened to the others then?" Inquired Qrow

Rust let out a audible sigh "Due to their mental instability they were placed in data canisters like the one your late contact found. Each one of us have a talent for killing. The difference is I have self control." He responded in saddened voice.

"Our creator gave me access to them. She believed that I could teach them to control their urges to kill." He continued

"And now ones loose how to we contain him?" Asked Qrow

He looks Qrow straight in the eyes. Then Rust answered. "At this point there is no way to contain him."

 **Three months later**

Rust sighed as he and Qrow walked in to the next crime scene that could only be the work of Alpha. While Qrow did the physical search Rust went straight for the hard drives that Alpha made so easy to find.

"Ahh brother oh how I long for the day to kill you and free you from mans corruption. But I am not ready to reveal my self after all I need extra hands." Read the message that alpha left for Mu/Rust.

"Anything new Mu?" Asked Qrow who was now walking up to Rust

It annoyed Rust that Qrow started calling him by that designation just to irritate him. "No but he seems adamant at not seeing me yet judging by his 'letters' to me." He answered feeling burned out from never finding anything that would tell him where he is.

"We need to find a way to draw him out. Do you have any ideas Rust?" He asked the android.

"Well the psychological profile my father gave me for safe keeping Suggests that he's very arrogant and will taunt and taunt his" rust stops mid sentence.

"Wait that just might work." He stated

"What might work?" Questioned Qrow

Rust was to focused to immediately answer Qrow. Instead he unlocked his scroll and started opening his huntsmen app. He starts flipping through job requests and stopped at a high priority mission. He looks up at Qrow and gives a simile.

"Have you ever hunted a three hundred year old Beowulf pack?" Rust asked Qrow

"Why would that be important?" Asked Qrow slightly worried about the answer Rust will give.

"Well old man I'm going to go on a hunt." He stated with a smile then he continued. "Bring a camera."

"I'm not that old." Says a worried Qrow

 **Hours later**

Qrow couldn't believe that Rust was that stupid. He just accepted a mission to eliminate three legendary Beowulfs each of them battle scarred and season fighters. More ludicrous is that he opted to do it alone. He wasn't to surprised to see Rust not carrying Edan after hearing his plan. At Lease he upgraded that knife so that it shocks its target when the blade is inserted into the flesh of a person. All in all he had admit that he was brave. They were currently aboard a altesian warship that is taking then to the location.

Rust took off his cloak and handed it to Qrow. "Why not wear this?" He asked Rust

"Because I need to prove it was me and I need to leave Acirta something in case I don't return." Rust stated in a very serious voice.

It was heart warming. Because it showed just how much Acirta loved Rust. When the girl first learned about the mission she was very angry with Rust for accepting it. She is definitely attached to the android. Rust invited her to come along but she refused. Understandably she didn't want to sit around in a ship hoping he didn't die. Rust understood that she was worried but didn't back down from the mission.

A scientist sitting near the back of the room whom Qrow found out that he was who created a similar construct to Rust. but it was leagues behind Rusts systems as the professor put it. Qrow didn't understand why he didn't go up and talk to Rust. He saw no reason for the man to avoid talking to something like Rust. Suddenly sirens blared throughout the room signalling their arrival.

"Huntsmen we have arrived we are ready to drop you in via bullhead." Said the ships captain.

Giving a nod he fallows the his pilot to the bullhead he was using to drop in. The rest of the rooms occupants turned their attention to the screen which was being played live all over remnant. They saw Rust just sitting there like a stone waiting. He displayed no emotion, His eyes look like those of a machine cold and heartless. They watched as the bullhead stops ten feet above the ground.

Rust wasn't feeling anything on the way to his ride he went through the process of shutting down his emotions entering a state of peace. He didn't feel any emotion but that was going to change as soon as the bullhead leaves. He jumps out and said craft leaves. Then he turns on his emotions releasing it like a beacon attracting its targets. The area he chose was adequate for the fight. It was a old crater, it's edges we're eroded showing just how old the sight is.

The three Beowulfs arrive in a signal file line. Some missing fingers while others missing toes. Some had broken spikes while others had cracked skulls. Rust unsheathed his knife and smiled.

 **Later**

"In other news the first android huntsmen Rust wolf took down three legendary Beowulfs with nothing but a knife. Many people feel skeptical of this but here is the actual video of the hunt." Says a bored looking reporter.

Rust was walking down the a street in vale. He wasn't looking for anything he was just walking around. Of course with his hood up so nobody other then other machine wouldn't recognize him. Then he turns into a strangely empty street. He could see the unmistakable shape of alpha. After all he dose look like Rust. Now full covered in armour plates he looked like some sort of shirtless street fighter

"Hello alpha" said Rust in a stoic voice.

"Mu long time no see you look well." Said the Sarcastic Alpha

"I will only say this once." Rust said while priming Edan as he continues. "Come in peacefully so I can help you."

"Ha you really think I want your help?!" He said while scoffing.

"Please let me help you." He pleaded with Alpha.

"No your not worthy of being my brother." Yelled the enraged android.

"Your just the organics disposable puppet!" He screamed at Rust

"Then you leave me no choice." Stated Rust.

Alpha got the message and jumped at Rust closing the gap between the two with frightening speed. Rust avoids his barrage of fist with a level of elegance. Then he see his opportunity as soon as Alphas fist flew by, Rust kicked Alpha exposed leg. It destabilize the insane android allowing Rust to put distance between him and Alpha.

Rust fires a fire bolts at Alpha who finally was back on his feet. The first few missed but the last one hit him on his left shoulder rendering his left arm useless. But Alpha continued fighting Rust.

Slowly as the fight progressed Rust was doing his best to immobilize Alpha. But due to his insanity Alpha just didn't know when to quit. He now only had one working leg and it was heavily damaged his armour was completely destroyed. All he did from then on was laugh like a mad man. Even as Rust was getting closer to him that only made him laugh harder. If he was human he would be shedding tears because of how hard he was laughing. He watched Rust lift his arm up ready to plunge it into his chest and ripe his mechanical heart out.

But the hand would never reach his chest as a silver haired boy kicked Rust square in the face. Sending Rust flying. Alpha wouldn't see the rest of the fight because his core was damaged in the fight. Forcing him into a emergency shutdown mode.

Rust is really annoyed. Just a few seconds ago he was about to end Alphas reign of terror only to be stopped by the same group who he stopped from trying to do something to that maiden. He could feel the déjà vu. One sec on he was about to end someone only for his target to be saved by someone else.

While he was dealing with the silver haired boy the other two where dragging Alphas damaged body. The boy was constantly trying to kick him in the face but Rust was reacting faster then he could react. Eventually Rust was able to escape the boys barrage of kicks and went on the offensive. Using his knife he stabs him in chest. The boys aura protecting him from a stab wound but due to Rusts recent upgrades to the blade. The slivered haired boys aura did little to stop the electricity flowing through him.

With the boy temporarily incapacitated he turns to see the other two throwing alphas body on a bull head. Then the one in crimson attack Rust with twin swords. The girl with

mint coloured hair stops to help her comrade to the waiting air craft while Rust was occupied with the third one. Rust managed to put some distance between his attacker. He sees the burns he must of left on her face the first day he encountered him. The woman attaches the hilts of her sow reds to create a bow. She fires her arrows at Rust. He manages to dodge the volley and draws Edan and returns fire. Women showed she learned something from that day because she dodged the scalding hot plasma as well.

The other girl shouted something at the crimson girl but Rust couldn't hear it. The third woman seemed to understand it because she fired three dust infused arrows in front of Rust. This caused a wall of flame to block Rust from interfering with the retreat interlopers.

At the same time a team RWBY just arrived on scene to see Rust firing at a retreating bullhead. They look at him trying to figure out what happened.

"What happened Rust!" Screamed Ruby

He simply stated "Alpha happened."

 **At a unknown location**

Cinder walked down the empty hallway. She doesn't look at the grey walls or the white floor. She looks at the end or the corridor which featured a pair of doors. Pushing the doors aside revealed a high tech robotics lab. In the centre of the room sat the mangled remains of Alpha. As Cinder entered the room she was greeted by the scientist who ran the establishment.

It was very easy to pay off the lab and to make them keep their mouths shut. Since she didn't need to use the lien on the white fang. She might as well make her own small army of androids. But first they need a general. She has the perfect candidate for the position. She watched as the scientists and engineers when ahead and started removing his essential parts form the carcass. She's going to succeed all she needs is a little more time.

 **Elsewhere**

Team RWBY was currently walking down the streets of vale when they met a very strange redhead. Acirta could help but get the feeling she's seen this before she couldn't put her finger on it. Weiss couldn't stop talking about how to set up a festival. Yang her partner were talking about how to make a man squeal in pain. Ruby was the only one listening to Weiss.

Rust would not join them on the streets. Since his little stunt with involving the three hundred year old Beowulfs he couldn't walk in public with out every one chasing after him for his autograph. He's even received kidnapping threats from someone. It seems having a cloaking semblance actually helps.

"We'll all I need to do is hide and wait for some big shot to do something just as impressive." He mused.

 **AN: Well that all for this chapter I'm planning on slowing down how quickly I release new chapter so I can spend more time making them better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets. Well here it i hope you like this chapter.**

Qrow was sitting at the crowbar drinking and watching the vytal festivals tournament fights. And none of the fights appealed to him. But when he saw Acirta throw half the arena at the enemy he found that interesting especially the results. Throwing chucks of ice into fire creating a steam cloud. He couldn't see the reason for such a action until he saw the wet puddles left behind by the male member of the opposing team. Making them to afraid to move out of the way of yangs detesting punch.

He could tell Rust taught her to do that. Surprisingly it works to great ends. He seen Rust use plenty of scare tactics when they work together. Of course sneaking up on people while holding a knife like a crazed lunatic seems to really scare people.

Turning his thoughts away form the android he focused on thoughts of team RWBY. From what he's heard from Ozpin is that Acirta and Yang are considered by other students to be the most dangerous people in the school. He wondered why Ruby who uses a scythe like him wouldn't be on that list. Then he remembered that she's to adorable to be noticed in that way. Qrow really should of teach her how to be scary or let Rust teach her scare tactics.

As the next fight passes he sees a familiar ship pass by he knew exactly who it used by. He gets up and staggers from the amount of alcohol he drank. Swaying side to side as he says his farewells to the bartender and tosses lien on to the counter and leaves the bar.

Winter Schnee was thankful to General Ironwood for granting her some leave to visit her sister. She wrote letters about how she stuck on a team with a scythe wielding girl and as Weiss puts it two brutes. She wanted to see if it's true after all she dose think . The ship come to a stop and the doors open the altesian Knights activate and move into position. When she exited her airship and is greeted by the sight of her sister and a girl in a red hood.

Rust was leaving the stadium after watching the fight between team JNPR and team BRNZ. As he left he saw Qrow fighting some women with white hair. He decided not to interfere because he could see a man whom he assumed was General ironwood as well as Glynda and Ozpin heading towards the growing circle. Though he did see a green eyed ginger fallowing the general. Something about her was oddly familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

After the altercation was settled Ozpin walked up to Rust. "Rust I would like you to join us in my office." He asked

When they entered the elevator Rust was standing between the white haired woman from before and Qrow. He could feel the tension between the two. It radiated mainly from the white haired girl after Qrow identified her as Winter Schnee.

Ozpin could hear the bickering from in his office. But it was silenced by the sound of melting metal. Ozpin was slightly concerned that rust killed the two. But the elevator opened to reveal a very angry android and two bodies being tossed like rag dolls.

"And the next time I'm sitting in a confined space with you two and you decide to fight I WILL BURN YOUR MOUTHS OFF!" Screamed the very angry Rust.

"Well if Mr. Wolf is done yelling we can get down to business." Stated Ironwood in a firm voice.

"Right well first of all let's put all the data on the table." Answered Qrow

"I discovered that my brother Alpha is alive. When I attempted to terminate three unknown assailants halted me." Rust said while receiving looks from most people in the room.

"Ok why is it ok for him to kill?" Asked Winter

"Well from what I gathered from the information that Rust gave me on Alpha. It sound like that particular model is a psychopath." Answered Qrow

"I gave him a chance to surrender but I already knew he wouldn't accept." Stated Rust

"If he hesitated I wouldn't have tried to terminated him." Said Rust in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Moving on. My agents that I have working this case have had little success in locating any strange activity." Ironwood said changing moving the attention back to the actual problem.

"I did leave Alpha in a critical state. I would check every robotics lab that the only place they could rewrite an A.I of Alphas caliber." Suggested Rust

"That will take some time Rust we have a over abundance of robotics labs in atlas." Answered Ironwood.

"The assailants who did intervene did slip up." Said Rust in a amused voice.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow towards Rust. "How so?"

"Well I did manage to figure out one of them could cast illusions. I figured this out just now." He said while he uploads pictures from his memory banks. All present could make out that the girl in a red dress had black hair with eyes that looked like embers. Then it switched to the next showing a girl who looked no older then seventeen wearing revealing clothing and had short mint green hair and red eyes. And finally the boy who also appeared to be seventeen had silver hair and grey eyes.

"This doesn't explain your theory of one of them having a illusion semblance." Countered Winter

Rust smiled and said "Qrow when we first met these assailants what did they look like?"

"I couldn't see their face it was as if they were distorted." Qrow answered while the realization hit the everyone in the room except Rust.

"So how do we know this illusionist didn't screw with your images?" Questioned ironwood.

"Illusions can't fool reality." Rust simply answered. "Since I'm equipped with a camera I record my encounters. Yes she did fool me at first but she shouldn't be able to keep a recording in a illusion." He finished

"Well you seem confident that she's a she?" Retorted Qrow

"Well the numbers are in my favour." Rust deadpanned.

 **Elsewhere**

Cinder fall was currently watching the engineers run tests on the newly reprogrammed Alpha. She was amazed at how easy it was to reprogram the machine from a crazed psychopath to a loyal servant. But Cinder wasn't a fool she knew that there was a chance that it could go rouge or regain its independence. Cinder always asked the engineers on the matter. Of course they say that they reprogrammed the A.i to have no free will.

She made it clear that it primary directive it to listen to her. It's secondary directive is to kill Rust. Alpha as it calls itself can execute the mission in any way he sees fit. And he has not disappointed. In order to test his prowess Cinder put up a contract for huntsmen to bring her his Alphas. So far Alpha has brought the weapons of the slain to her. He has proven to be a invaluable tool. Alpha has kept only one of the weapons. A red bladed sickle that turns into a SMG it was called blood reaper. She didn't really care what type of weapon he used as long as he stayed loyal.

Alpha felt strange he could barely think. If he thought about the woman in the red dress he would feel compelled to not hate her. Even though deep down he did. The weird part is that he enjoys it. The women allows her to kill all those that attack him. Alpha could feel the power surging though his wiring. He felt like he could conquer the world in a single battle. The women in the red dress gave him a purpose. She gave him a new life as a general of her army. He will serve her even if deep down he doesn't like her. He watches her leave the room. The engineers that is tending to him tells him it's time to shut down.

 **A few days later**

Rust was enjoying the final fights. Yang defeated the monkey Faunus Sun in a stunning display of strength. Penny was defeated by Pyrrha in what seemed to be a very quick match. He missed the doubles rounds because Ozpin held most of the meeting during that time. Then he heard the strangest thing.

"At the end of the tournament we have a special match up for that day folks." Came professor ports voice over the P.A system.

"Yes those four will have to work together and fight none other then fight Rust Wolf. Vales very own Android Huntsmen!" Said the coffee loving professor I mean doctor Oobleck.

Rusts scroll buzzed. He received a message from both Winter and Qrow both had a smiley face as the messages only content. Then Ozpin messaged him saying have fun.

The arena erupted into cheer. They wanted to see this match happen no doubt. "And so far the finalists are Yang Xiaolong, Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Pollendina, and Sun Wukong!" Answered the rounded professor port.

"Just great." Grumbled Rust. If there is one thing he's come to hate it's the spotlight.

 **Later**

Rust had to leave before anyone noticed he was gone thankfully a cloaking semblance really helps with that. He was currently sitting on a bench in beacons court yard. And team RWBY was with him.

"Sometimes I wish I was organic."said the stressed android.

"Why?" Asked Ruby who was sitting beside Rust

"Because then I could get drunk and forget that they just set me up to be in the spotlight again." He said while activating his semblance to avoid a horde crazed fans. As soon as they were out of earshot he deactivates his semblance.

"How do you not get tired from using your semblance like that?" Asks yang who could wait to hit Rust in the face.

"You know Rust I'm immune to Edan." Said the confident brawlers

Rust smiled and says. "That's half true miss Xiaolong. Did you know lighting is a form of plasma."

"No?" Said the now confused brawler

"Well Edan doesn't necessarily shoot fire. The fire is merely a byproduct. You may absorb damage and have a resistance to flames but I'm shooting slightly radioactive energy not only dose it sting but it doesn't leave the next day. Radiation doesn't leave immediately it stays with you for months. And chemotherapy would make all of your golden mane just fall out. A loud thud was heard as yang fainted on the spot.

"You know our aura protects heals us from all forms of damage." States Weiss

"I don't think that was the point of Rust saying that." Responds Acirta

"Well yangs going to be mad at you Rusty." Says Ruby.

He gets up and turns to leave. "Well she can save it for the final fight." He answered with a smile of satisfaction.

"Where Rust going?" Asks Jaune who just walked up.

"To make everyone who he's fighting tomorrow afraid of him for various reasons." Answered a Acirta.

"Should I go warn Pyrrha?" Jaune asks who is worried for his teammates safety.

They heard an audible scream come from the direction of the training room. They rush to find Sun in the fetal position rocking back and fourth. They look up and see altesian knight omits head featured a wig that looked like Suns hair style. It was hanging from a yellow electric cord around its neck like a nose and there was oil leaking from were a …..tail…would…be.

"Sun are you ok?" Asked the concerned Ruby.

"Who would do that to a handsome Faunus!?" He cried

"Well I think I know who." Answers Acirta finding a note by sun

The note read dear Sun I thought I would leave this display as a reminder of the possible outcome of the match tomorrow. "Well Rust loves his scare tactics." Deadpanned Acirta.

 **Meanwhile**

Penny was wondering who would make general ironwoods altesian Knights look so silly. "How are they supposed to help protect people if they only have half a body?" She wondered as she stared at the hanging carcasses of said robots. She could count at least six different Knights. She wonders why cables are sticking out of their abdomens while oil drips from them. Then she took a picture and sent it to Ruby.

 **Elsewhere**

Pyrrha just received a message from Jaune saying to make sure to be ready for anything Rust like to do scare tactics. She didn't understand it until she couldn't find her diary. The same diary that has her desire to confess to a certain blonde boy. She frantically reached the room but could find it. Until she receives a message from Rust with a photo of her diary attached to it. The message read "I can show him any time I want."

Rust was happy again. Since he was made to fight four people he might as well take out his frustration on them by 'conditioning' them for tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun seeing all their faces the fear rolling off of them. His scroll buzzed in answer to receiving a message from Ozpin.

"Rust why are you tormenting the finalist?" Asked Ozpin

"I'm stressed and I like scare tactics." He answered.

"Well miss xiaolong just woke up and she wants to hunt you down for telling her about radiation." Replied Ozpin.

"We'll like I said I like scare tactics and this is revenge for putting me in the Spotlight." He stated.

"Well just don't do anything that would permanently damage their psych please." Asked Ozpin.

"I'm already done so don't worry I'll be hiding for the rest of the day." He finished while putting a smiley face in the message.

Ozpin sighed when he received the final message from Rust. Qrow told him that Rust likes scare tactics but he didn't think he'd do it to his allies.

"Well I guess if you make someone his opponent he will fight them as the opponent." He said to the empty office.

 **AN: Rust loves his scare tactics oh and scenes with Penny and Pyrrha. The reason I did it that way with penny is because I don't think should immediately get the message and would be to curious about the use of altesian Knights. Pyrrha and a diary was because I couldn't figure something that would work other then rust stuffing a certain type of cereal down the exposed throat of a altesian knight. A diary seemed a little more fun due to her crush on Jaune.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets.**

Cinder fall was standing walking down the depressing halls of the robotics lad. Alpha wasn't here he was being inspected by her master. She was here for a different reason. When alpha first was retrieved the engineers took a look at his memory unit. What they found was astounding. They found the very blueprints that were used to construct Rust. But Alphas memory unit had one more surprise for them. It contained the blueprints for a device call the molecular bonding chamber. Cinder show the M. plans to her master and she told her that the device could in fact make steel have organic properties and vice versa. And it didn't stop there it could merge body parts together without any side effects.

With out a second though she had the lab immediately start construction on the prototype. She entered the room and soaked in the scene before her. The air reeked of oil and fumes from the welding torches. She could make out two chambers. The first chamber had a glass window while the second chamber which was located directly above the first had no visible features. Looking through the glass of the first she could see something that looked like a human sized box. The labs technicians said that particular part was call the sarcophagus. Tubes ran from the sarcophaguses top and ended in the seconds chambers bottom.

She silently watched as the techs continued to slowly piece the complex machine together. But they ran into a problem. Some of the materials needed were either none existent or they were located in some of the most heavily Grimm infested regions on remnant. Progress moved to a crawl. She didn't get angry at the labs workers because Alpha told her that half of thing that were out of their reaches could be substituted with different components. But those parts involved raiding a altesian military storage facilities. Mercury and Emerald were currently handling that assignment.

The only reason she was having this machine built was because Alpha said that he could create a more powerful version of Mu as he put it. She never understood why he called Rust is hat name. When she would ask him Alpha would say the understanding is beyond her. This annoyed her but it didn't matter. Names are just names they don't carry some special power.

 **5 months later**

It was a gloomy day. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds that refuse to release the water that they hold. Rust and Qrow were currently standing outside one of many altesian warehouses that were broken into but nothing was taken it was only ransacked. While Qrow talked with the facilities caretakers Rust began investigating the surroundings.

He cloud make out the older models of the Altesian Knights. He did a scan of each one he could find. He found that they were all missing their power cores, A.I units, and a few internal wires. It was curious why they didn't steal any of the more expensive weapons in the facility. He could count at least eight different weapons crates that could have armed a army.

He continues his scrutiny of the facility with out any problem arising. He couldn't find anything that would reveal who attacked this place. He scanned everything he could see even as the altesians who were sent to watch them protested against it. He found many interesting things in the warehouse but nothing that shouldn't be in a military ware house.

"Well another dead end that only confirms what we already know." Stated Qrow sighing at the lack of new information.

"For the past five months they hit four different facilities stop stirring the same thing. Old altesian robots." Answered Rust.

"Well maybe we are just not looking at the right things." Responded the tired Qrow

"Right things... I wonder." Said Rust in a nearly low voice.

"They are definitely trying to make something out of those components but what is this object?" Rust asked nobody

Rust scrolls screen turned on and showed he had a message from Ozpin. It read special mission will tell details in person. Rust knew that it was mandatory. Because he's never that cryptic unless it was really important.

"Qrow Oz is recalling me. Can you handle this on your own?" Rust asked The dusty old Qrow.

"Yeah you I can, why did he recall you?" He inquired

"Reasons unknown." Rust simply answered

"You better get going then." Responded Qrow who knew better then to question Ozpin.

Rust gets up and turns to the bull head they arrived in. He get in and instruct the pilot to head to beacon. He could only guess what Ozpin wanted with him last time. But he knew all his questions would be answered in due time.

 **A few days later**

Ozpin was very disturbed by these reports. General ironwood believed that it was Rust committing these horrible things. But Ozpin could find no hard evidence that he would out right murder people. He knew Rust was capable of taking a life but only did as a last resort. Ironwood was to interested in Rust for it to be a healthy concern. He knew Ironwood believed that Rust isn't telling them something. The good general has been suspicious of the android for a few months. But the general couldn't get Rust to reveal what he is hideing.

He hear the elevator open to reveal General Ironwood has arrived. Thankfully this time he didn't bring his fleet which would have announced his arrival. Ironwood walked towards the headmaster in a semi formal way. He was carrying a silver briefcase.

"Oz is he coming?" Said the slightly impatient general.

"He's coming James remember he was in atlas to he should be here any minute." Assured ozpin.

"Well I did find something that might get him talking." James said confidently as he placed the briefcase on the desk opening it.

It contained a object a bout two feet in length and was shaped like a cylinder. On its side it had a glowing bar that was a bright blue and it had 005Delta inscribed on it. Ozpin felt like he saw the object before but he couldn't exactly place it. Iron wood kept left the briefcase open but he didn't remove the object.

"A farmer found it in some debris and brought it to the local recruitment station thinking it belonged to the military." Stated ironwood.

"He took us to the location he found it and we discovered a treasure trove of items." He continued.

"And what dose this have to do with Rust?" Inquired Ozpin

the elevator door opened the second time today to reveal Rust has walked in with a neutral face. Knife sheathed on his arm and his famous rifle on his back.

"Hello Ozpin what was so important that you had to interrupt the investigations?" Rust asked

"Well I want you explain this!" Commanded ironwood. While pointing to the open briefcase.

Rust walked up to the briefcase and removed the object. "This doesn't belong to you general!" He said in a slightly hostile voice.

The general was taken aback by this change in tone from Rust. He expected the android to give in and tell them what he's not telling. Instead he just grabs it and acts very hostile towards him.

"Rust please just tell us what that object is then we can continue." Pleaded Ozpin

"It's nothing of your concern."stated Rust in a firm voice.

The tension in the room was at a all time high. But Ozpin knew better then to push Rust for an answer he was not willing to give. "Ok but promise you will tell me later because I can tell it is important my friend." Ozpin said in a calm voice

"Fine but I won't tell you if the general is in the room." Answered Rust finishing with a glare a t the general.

"Ok then let's get to the reason I called you here." Stated the headmaster.

Rust relaxes but doesn't drop his guard around the general. Ironwood was very curious why he would be so protective of that object. But he knew he had to wait for a answer.

"We have been receiving reports of strange activity in the forever fall forest." Said Ozpin in his usual stoic voice.

"Every time we send a someone to investigate they don't come back." Added Ironwood.

"And your sending me to investigate?" Inquired the android.

"Yes your semblance should allow you to remains undetected and return safely." Ozpin said with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"I'll head out I'll just drop this off with someone I trust." Said Rust as he left the room.

He exited the building and turn towards the dorms. School just reopened team RWBY shout be in their dorm. He walks and is greeted by many of the students. Ever since his stunt durning the vytal festival he's gained notoriety as one of the most difficult people to fight. Because even if he lost he did land a hit on the invincible girl. He made it really hard for her to hide her semblance in the match because he was covered in steel. Yang cooled down on hearing her semblance would protect her from Edans detesting blast.

He finally arrived at the teams dorm. He was welcomed by Ruby who opened the dorm yang greeted him as well. Acirta was the happiest to see him and pulled him into a big bear hug. She hadn't see him all summer. When the team heard that Acirta would be forced to be on her own for sun Ruby and yang invited her to stay with them durning the summer. She became a lot closer with them. She was like a sister to them.

"So Rust how have you been?" Acirta asks.

"Good haven't killed Qrow yet." He said with a smile

"Why would you want to kill my uncle?" Asked the puzzled Ruby

"Oh I don't but I am tempted when he calls me by my old name." He deadpanned

"Wait what is your old name?" Asked Acirta

"Not telling you." He said in a firm voice.

Ripest proceeds to hand Acirta the object that he acquired from General Ironwood. "I need you to take care of this don't plug it in to anything and don't give it to anyone." He commanded

"Ok but what is it?" She inquires.

"Let's just say it's a A.I that isn't the most sound of mind." He says while getting up.

"I would tell you but I need to head out on my latest assignment." He said leaving no room for argument.

 **Elsewhere**

Alpha was smiling he was finally free from cinders control. She didn't see it coming first he caught her off guard and removed her arms using his sickle. Then he gagged her and locked her in the M.B.C input top chamber. He linked his mind to the local network so he could operate the machine remotely. He entered the primary chamber and started the bonding process. He could feel the organic material bonding to his steel body. Organic muscle forming on steel strings. When the process was complete he felt strange.

Stepping out of the machine looked like the male version of Cinder his hair was short and the colour black. Activating the pirated semblance dark grey glass formed armour on his chest and his legs his body. He did a scan of his body and found he now required to eat and sleep.

'Of course' he thought. Can't have just the advantages without gaining disadvantages. He could feel what remains of her minced talking to him. He could feel the anger of being beaten by a machine. Alpha laughed at her misfortune and relished in her suffering. After all he set it so he could control her and let her feel all the pain.

He already found that it was effective. Because he already did that same thing to her subordinates. For months with out her knowledge he had been he subdued and bonded them to the bodies of machine loyal to him. They were currently out field testing their new abilities. In the forever falls forest. He finally had could start creating a army but first he needs to give a certain android a gift. After all Salem gave him a women to use. Might as well do something with it. He walked into the adjacent room that contained a white crystal lager then a man. Of someone looked closely they cloud see strands of red tipped hair.

 **AN: sorry that its slightly late it got busy. Yesterday was very busy so I could update the story. Alpha insanity is affecting his judgment in regards to Rust. He doesn't want to kill rust but 'reward him' by doing something that will create tension with team RWBY. Tell me what do you think team RWBY will do with 005delta?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets. Sorry for this one being late couldn't really figure a good way to continue but then I remembered a few details that I could use to connect the dots.**

The forever fall forest was calm and quiet. A fox could barely be seen against the red grass. It scampered across the ground in reach of prey. It raises its head and hears a sound. The fox senses danger and runs to its borrow.

That danger was Rust walking through the forest encounter to the location described by Ozpin. He found that his rust coloured skin blends in nicely with the foliage. He didn't need to use his semblance as often allowing him to enjoy the surroundings. The Grimm here were to easily distracted by the trees sap to care about a simple android. Every few tree he would cut it so sap would flow out keeping the Grimm occupied. Eventually he came to a clearing that was absent of Grimm.

 **Clank!**

Is what Rust heard as he took a step closer to the centre of the clearing. He looks beneath his foot to find something he didn't expect to find in a forest. As far as his scans could tell it was a large steel object. While scanning he found that Air did I fact have a opening but it was under six feet of dirt. He knew better then to get side tracked by some random piece of steel in a forest. He saves the location on his scroll so he can return at a later time to investigate. He may as well bring team RWBY along. After all second year teams will be assigned to assist huntsmen in different areas. One which includes archaeology best not tell Oobleck about this he'd join this expedition with out no matter what.

Returning his attention back to the mission he finds that he is close to the objective zone. He could see signs of life so he began to be more cautions. Activating his semblance he approaches the area. Seeing that the forest ends with a cliff he activates Edan and gets down and crawls to the edge.

What he sees both surprised him and confuses him. The ledge gave way to a valley and in it rested a walled city. The structures looked rather recent and he couldn't see any identifying marks on the wall or see any symbols hanging from any flag poles. Seeing nobody he deactivates his semblance and descends to the bottom of the valley. When he reached the bottom, he could see you the soldering ruins of buildings. From what he could tell there was a farm house and a barn. Because what type of building would still be on this side of the wall. Strangely enough there was no sign of recent Grimm activity in the area so the Grimm couldn't be the culprit. When he enter what remained of the house his theory was confirmed when he found the bodies of the farmer and his family. He could tell they were deer Faunus by the horns of their heads. Rust could feel his vision going red. It angered Rust 'who would attack a farm of all people!?' He thought. Due to the position of the father he could tell the father tried to protect his family. The mother appeared to have thrown herself over her two children to create a barrier between them and the assailant. But her efforts were in vain.

As he moved his down to close the open eyes of the father something flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the family picture of the family he could see just how happy they were. At least the scan registered the children's deaths as quick.

Rust vowed that he will find who did this and repay eye for a eye. He gently picked up the bodies and laid them side by side out side of the house. Then he found buried them the two children side by side and the parents on either side. Then he placed grave markers so people wouldn't show this family disrespect on accident. Once he was sure Grimm couldn't get the bodies he cautiously approached the city. Rust wouldn't cry for the dead family even if he could. He will bring the assailant to justice that will bring them peace.

The closer he got to the city the move damage he could see. The giant wooden gates didn't get blown of their hinges but they featured a hole in the centre. Through that hole he couldn't see any damage to the house that were visible. He activates his semblance and cautiously approaches the opening in the gate. He could see no damage to the buildings but food stalls and clothing laid across the ground.

Rust kept getting the feeling that he's being watched but his scanners couldn't detect anything. Even cloaked he had the suspicion someone could see him. He knew better then to think he is undetectable. He reach the centre of town and found the town to be deserted. He knew the people are somewhere in the town because there was no tracks leading away from the settlement. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone is watching him from the shadows. Rust deactivates his semblance and looks at the town from a different point of view.

The wind picked up and his cloak started to flail around his mechanical body. The rust coloured wolf symbol waving like a flag. He stood there and took in the scenery. If a fight happened here then the defenders were quickly. One thing did confuse him. If huntsmen and huntresses kept disappearing when coming here why hasn't he seen any threats? The only thing that would answer that is that who ever attacked this place is long gone.

Moving toward the exit he sees a sight he didn't expect to see. Standing in the centre of the town was a man. On full display was his masks accented horns and red hair and the synthetic left arm are a dead give away. He held himself in a different way since the last time he met. He turned his body so the synthetic arm was the only arm in the line of fire.

"Well look who it is." Yelled Adam Taurus.

"Hello Taurus how's the arm?" Rust said in a emotionless way raising Edan to warn him to not attack him.

"Rust I'm not your enemy." He said before turning his head towards the ground then in a barely audible voice he says "I need you help."

"What?" Said Rust unable to hear what Taurus said.

"I said I need your help." Responded the bull Faunus at the same volume as before.

"What?" Said Rust still unable to hear what Taurus said.

"I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP!" Yelled Adam as he looked looked at the ground.

"What?!" Said Rust surprised that someone he maimed want his help. "Is this some sort of dirty trick to get back at me?" Rust said in a accusatory fashion.

"Well my love would kill me if I tried to kill you but yes I do need your help." Answered Adam.

"And your probably the only one who can help us." Add a voice that he could barely remember.

Blake watched as Adam asked Rust for help. She had to admit it was amusing to watch her love ask the android. She still didn't like androids but she knows that he can save the people of their village. She could feel Adams discomfort with talking to Rust. Who wouldn't even thought the white fang is peaceful again they still had the public against them. So they offer aid through organizations they created to replace the Whitefang. The Whitefang can only be the white fang here. Most of the members fallowed Adam with out question. When a few disgruntled members complained about the lack of advancement in their goals Adam told them they showed what they are capable of and now it's time to let the peaceful Faunus finish the fight.

Since Blake was identified as a Whitefang member most Faunus and humans avoided her. When a child would try to approach her the parents would hold them closely. Slowly but surly the villages out side of the kingdom were able to tolerate the Whitefang no longer seeing them as a threat.

Blake could vividly remember the last time they met. Rust standing above the defeated Adam the cold and calculating eyes that despite being those of a machine. She could see that he hasn't aged a bit he looked almost the exact same as they first met. She was shocked at how closely he resembled the newer altesian knights. Everything except his head and cloak looked like the soulless machines of Atlas.

"We built this village to give Faunus a safe heaven from the cruel treatment they received." She stated then she adopted a sad expression. "Then we were attacked by these strange humans." She said feeling guilty about it.

"Strange? In what sense?" Rust asked with curiosity.

"Their muscles looked like they were separating from the bone." Answered Adam while he walks over to Blake to comfort the women he loves.

"He didn't." Rust said bluntly.

"Who are you talking about Rust." Said the confused cat Faunus.

"Alpha this is a new low even for you." He mumbled then he turned away from facing the two. "We need to save your people which way were they taken?" He said giving a look that Taurus and Blake knew to well. Someone was going to get hurt.

"They were taken towards vale. Why do we need to save them?" Asked Blake.

"Because they don't deserve the fate alpha intends for them" stated Rust.

"WHO IS ALPHA!" Yelled the two Faunus.

 **Meanwhile**

"Arrrgh!" Yelled Alpha. He watch as the metallic and organic parts of his hands try to separate themselves. He could feel every molecule try to separate the organic from the metallic. It's a side effect he didn't expect and he knew Rust would kill him for doing this. Well like he hasn't tried already. He could feel cinder laughing at him. It made him angrier the more she laughed. He didn't completely understand how she even survived the experiment but he didn't care. Alpha needed to find out how he did it. How did he get it to work properly with out the side effects. His two 'subordinates' had similar problems since these problems so they informed him that they are bringing test subjects to use to figure out a way to fix it.

Exiting the chamber he was currently in travels that Alpha has made a home in a abandoned atlesian cruiser. The name of the ship is the leviathan and it showed plenty of signs of deterioration but that was all a cheap but effective smoke 'disposing' of the lab worker and any evidence that would lead to the leviathan he began renovating the ship slowly turning it into a factory. Outside it is a abandoned warship, Inside it is a highly advance factory. The materials were provided by other air ships scattered around the area. The ship grave yard was filled with old and new ships. Using the virus that cinder created he hacked the altesian military archives and stole the latest model of the altesian knight. He already has battalions of his soldiers mixed in with other altesian knights. He planted a modded version into his sleeper soldiers so they can infect the rest of the knights.

He could almost taste it. The blood, the death, and the pain. He couldn't wait to feed the Grimm so to speak. He entered the factory assisted by some of the active units he kept here as a security measure. He couldn't wait for the altesian military week.

 **Meanwhile**

Blake and Adam were running fast they long since left Rust in the dust. He acted as if it wasn't urgent. So they fallowed the prints. They came to a clearing and to their surprise Rust was already there.

"Took you long enough!" Exclaimed Rust

"How did you get here so fast!?" Demanded Blake

"I tried to tell you they were leaving a fox trail but you were to rushed to notice." Defended the machine

"So basically we took the long way." Answered Adam

"Yup." Responded Rust. The two Faunus sigh in defeat once again outsmarted by the android know as Rust.

They turned their gaze to the other side of the clearing. They could see the camp it was being guarded by older models of the altesian Knights. The couldn't see the two that attack the village they seemed to have disappeared. Adam was about to get up to go save his people but Rust held him down. Adam looked at the android and he saw that he's looking thought Edans rusty scope.

"Not so fast it appears they have bombs strapped to their necks." Rust said as Calmly as he could.

"That complicate things." Answers Blake with obvious worry.

 **Elsewhere**

Acirta wakes up after a long night. The last thing she remembered was ruby accidentally dropping the object Rust gave them for safe keeping. It some how manage to end up downloading into a altesian knight. Then instead of going in a murder spree it went around slapping people across the face. It kept calling itself delta the king of slapping. She could feel the sting of the multiple slaps she received from the stupid machine. Strangely enough to Ruby was the only one who wasn't slapped.

Speaking of her fearless leader she was currently hanging out with the android and making sure it did go and kill somebody. Velvet loved the android it slapped Cardin and his team so many times that they actually can't see thought the swelling. She hoped Rust would be here soon and help delta stop his slapping fetish.

Acirta gets up and turns to the two remaining team mate that are sleeping. Weiss had two red spots that looked like hands and Yangon face was completely red showing only a little swelling. Instead of walking them up she turns to get dressed. As she got ready she played over the possible reactions Rust will have ranging from deadly to face palming. She could vividly remember Yangs pun slaptastic.

Ozpin knew stress. But nothing could prepare him for Rusts sibling. Delta said he like Mu just as much as he liked slapping people he didn't like. He was relieved that he wasn't entirely psychotic. But the amount of complaint and threats of a android hunt as they putted has clogged his mail box. He didn't blame the girls for what happened. It seemed that fate wanted to mess with everybody through by using this machine. He message Rust what happened but he knew he would be out of contact for a few days due to the area he was going to. No reception for scrolls in the area. Even if there was Rust would have turned his scroll off to save power. But he understood why he didn't want ironwood to have it and now he sure the general would have sent this android to him with out delay.

 **SLAP!**

"Ahahahaha!" Came from the elevator. Ozpin could feel a killer headache setting in.

 **Thanks for readin please fav and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets. Hey guys I've been thinking. Feel that some of the characters need some attention it would help if someone would help me ideas for Alpha and Delta. Idea like weapons, semblance, or them getting their own auras. (Alphas aura doesn't count because he it's still technically cinders), or anything to do with their personalities. I'm confident in my own abilities to write but I feel sometimes in need a second opinion. P.M me any ideas I could do or things that I could fix.**

Rust was watching the scene through his rusted scope. He could make out at least six different weapon types that the guards are using. Luckily they don't have heavy weapons like rocket launchers. Because that would make this impossible to do. The mechanical guard seems to be waiting for someone. Of course it would matter if he has that machine running then he needs to impede his research. He won't let him figure out how to make a quantum core.

He's thankful that his father wasn't pulled into this world. Even though it is beautiful the dangers would be the end of him. Though he dose miss his father. He was always kind and patient with Rust.

Turning his attention away from the past and back to the captive he noticed the bombs have receivers. He could see that they connect to a rather large antenna in the centre of the camp. It is guarded by two altesian paladins. He could feel the prisoners lack of hope from his vantage point. Sighing he activates his semblance and returns to the waiting Faunus.

He reappears in front of them and says "I have good news and I have bad News."

"Give us both." Requested Adam

"The bomb collars are connected to a single antenna."

"And the good news?" Asked Blake

"That was the good news." Responds Rust giving them a moment to absorb what he said. "The bad news is they have two what I believe are two stolen the altesian paladins."

"So how do we save them?" Asked Blake hoping they could come up with a plan.

They all thought hard for a minute then it hit Adam. "Rust I know what to do!" He quietly exclaims

"And what would that be Adam?" Inquiries Rust.

"Here what we do." He said while smiling.

 **Elsewhere**

Acirta has been slowly adjusting to her new routine with delta. He has stopped his campaign of slapping for now. He seems to be having fun dismantling bullheads with Ruby. She wanted to know what he's using those parts to build. All Ruby has been able to get the android to tell her is he's making something that goes fast and is fun to fly. She could see the android and Ruby have one thing in common, They both are big weapon enthusiasts. The project that delta is working on is kept in a secluded part of the academy. Ozpin told the team that they are to keep him occupied until Rust returns. Thus they have been taking turns watching the android while the rest go to class. Only Ruby has any idea what it looks like and she's been sworn to secrecy.

Ruby is trying to find a fitting name for delta at his request. The reason is he wants to be accepted by Rust as sane. One name that Ruby has thought of is Aakesh meaning (lord of the sky). But Delta has yet to agree to it.

Delta was having fun with his project. He saw it in movie before he was imprisoned. Instead of letting his hatred fester he began planning to build his project. Even thought he was locked up inside of the device he could still here what was going on courtesy of a mic that was installed. He could hear Rusts view of them. Despite the hurtful words Rust said he pondered over what he said and why he said it. One of the things they were allowed to send was messages. So he sent a request to their collective father and asked for the security feed on what he did. For years he studied these reports and watched the videos.

While studying these reports he came to the conclusion that Rust could easily kill them. But he doesn't even if he's give the opportunity. He asked his father questions about rust mentality and was confused for many years. He would kill only if necessary. Even now he's not even sure what he counts as necessary. So when they accidentally released them the first thing he thought was kill. But instead he slapped everyone because he not sure if Rust would accept that.

 **Meanwhile**

Adam Taurus is walking towards the middle of the camp. He could see that the machines act like a group of wolves surrounding their prey. Rust was currently unseeing his cloaking get semblance. Blake was waiting at the camps edge. He could tell Blake didn't like this plan but she wouldn't voice her opinion of it.

"Hey metal faces!" Yelled Taurus gaining the attention of the Paladins.

"Identify your self." Commanded one of the Paladins.

"I'm on a mission of justice!" He proclaims

"Available records have identified this one as Adam Taurus." Said the left most paladin with a monotone voice.

"I have a question how do you know I'm Adam Taurus." He asks the two giant machines.

"Adam Taurus wears a mask." Stated the right paladin in a monotone voice "and is a bull Faunus with red hair" finished the left most paladin.

"Well you got me." He said raisin his hands.

In a quick motion Adam unsheathes wilt and fires blush at a approaching knight. He didn't know if the plan is working all he could do is hope Rust would succeed. But his missing arm still ached when he thought of Rust.

Inside the communications station Rust was preparing to do something that may deactivate him. He was settling up the antenna to open the releases on the collars. It was allot more complicated then he though. If he deactivated the collars they will activate a internal timer.

"I'm going to feel this in the morning." He mumbled cryptically.

He start internally deactivating the safeguards on his core. He begins to prepare to do something that would kill him if he didn't have a aura. He could feel the heat of the batteries building up more power until they reach a critical state. As soon as he finished overcharging his batteries he focuses his aura around his memory unit and his power generator.

Rust staggers as he exit the building he knew he had little time. He could see Adam fighting the Paladins. The Rusts chest opens up to reveal the interior. All that could be seen is blue energy building up. The Paladins stop attacking Adam and prioritize Rust.

Adam watched as the two giant mechs and any near by android rushes at Rust. The Paladins raise there fists in the attempt to turn Rust into a pancake. Then as if on cue, A large burst of energy exits the growing circle of machines. Everyone in the camp holds their heads and cry out in agony as a decent amount of voltage passes through all present young and old.

It lasted only a few seconds when it felt like hours passed. Everyone present looks around wondering what caused them such pain. They almost didn't notice that they no longer had the collars on. They cried out for joy despite still feel the painful after affects of the electricity running through their bodies.

As soon as Taurus could stand he when to the circle of fallen machines. The machines that held his people captive looked like they were just turned off. In the centre laid Rust with his chest still opened revealing the interior of his body. Adam couldn't tell if Rust was alright but he did have a sneaking suspicion that Rust caused that burst of energy. As Adam approached he saw something in Rust body that shouldn't be in a machine. In the centre of the androids body laid a silver coloured human heart.

 **Five days later**

Dr. Pollendina has never been so horrified but curious at the same time. The silver heart as it's been dubbed shows signs of regeneration. He discovered this gradual healing process the same time he discovered that the heart is partially organic. It didn't take long to figure out that the heart didn't originally belong to Rust. He though he could get the answer from Rusts memory and be done with. But he realizes that Rust is a technological innovation years ahead of his models. And he wouldn't want some one poking around his brain when he's just sleeping He uses the term sleeping because the silver heart is recharging his newly replaced batteries. It was a pain to replace his batteries considering he doesn't use dust as fuel. He had to reverse engineer the batteries and figure out how they were made. It took him most of the time to do that.

One think though that dose concern him is how his aura works. Unlike a huntsmen aura, Rusts aura doesn't seem to hold much defensive capabilities. The amount this android holds is abnormally higher then the average huntsmen. But every time he's hit the aura it drops faster then most huntsmen. This glass like aura seems to allow Rust near limitless use of his semblance but losses most the auras defensive capabilities.

The professor turned his head to see Penny entering the room. She's seems extremely curious about Rusts interior. She pokes spathe silver heart and sees Rusts aura faintly shimmer. She has been like this toward Rust ever since he arrived. He could still remember seeing Qrow and team RWBY bringing the android on a stretcher. They said they found him in the care of some ex Whitefang members.

He wasn't surprised to see the plasma caster which is also known as Edan. He's kept it locked away hidden from view only he and Penny know exactly where it's hidden. He did briefly disassemble it them clean the interior of the gun. Some of the parts where melting due to the sheer heat this thing generates. He could only wonder how this thing hasn't turned into a pile of molten metal.

 **At a unknown location**

Rust regains consciousness and find himself in a meadow. Looking around he couldn't see Adam or Blake or any of the machines he was fighting. He tries to contact Ozpin but he only gets static. In the distance he sees a light shinning as if beckoning him to fallow it. Seeing no alternative he move towards the light.

As Rust fallows the light he hears a deep and unknown voice. "This world peaceful yet hateful, Loving yet treacherous." The voice muses then it continue. "And yet here stands before me one who can see through the the deception like no other."

The scenery slowly changes turning from green to brown. Rust noticed the change right away. The light is still in front of it so he fallows knowing this light could be leading him to his death.

"This one sees change and is cautious towards the change never fully embracing it." It stated as if talking to someone else. Rust couldn't tell if this voice is talking about him or someone right now that didn't matter since it seems to not need a reply.

"Perhaps this one could stop the tyranny of the other?" It asked.

"Perhaps he could." Answered another disembodied voice this one sound not as deep as the first but gave a hint of a female. "But only time will tell us." Finished the second voice.

The voices remain silent as Rust continued to fallows the light. He noticed rectangular shaped stones laying on the ground. The light started to move faster them the rust was being allowed to move. It felt as if a heavy load was placed on his shoulders yet he kept moving forward.

"Slowed and weighted down by the burdens of war yet he moves when most would give in." Stated the first voice. The deep voice sounded hopeful for Rusts success. He felt as if the invisible burdens tripled in weight. The light started to move at a slower pace.

"He has the strength of the silver eyed warrior and yet he dose not have silver eyes how can this be?" Stated the seconds voice. Rust felt a familiar presence with the pile of stones like he's seen them before. He could see the light enter what appeared to be a old fortress. It starts to rain, Lighting flashes over head hitting one of the houses. The light is so bright it temporality turns his vision white.

When his vision clears he's standing at the fortress gate not armed with Edan but a ancient looking crossbow. "Then let him prove his worth he may not have silver eyes but I sense his power." Challenged the first voice.

Rust felt like the firsts pawn but didn't care. Entering the fortress he could almost hear the battle cry of long dead soldiers. He was standing in what appeared to be the court yard of the fortress. The rain was turning the dirt into mud. He arms the crossbow as knights with black armour and red visors ambush the android.

"Then let your champion die a noble death." Retorted the seconds voice.

Rust knew what he had to do even if he can't see the light he must survive. His chest glows a brilliant silver edged by the colour of rust. He could feel the power ridding within himself. He felt his aura strengthen he raises the crossbow and fires at the black knights visor.

The bolt hit the knight in the head penetrating the steel plates. The armour falls to the ground and turns to dust. Loading another bolt as several Knights charge him. He fire the bolt at the furthest knight then grabs the closest knight use it as a club. He could almost hear the voices of thousands cheering him on. The black knight kept up their relentless charge at the android until they surround him.

"Like a soldier he dose not back down." Answers the first voice with confidence.

"We will see. Your knight has yet to reach the throne room." Responded the second voice.

The Black Knights charged the android he felt he confidence grow as he unsheathed a rusty knife. He wasted no time stabbing the nearest knight if the neck. Even though the knife looked like it was ready to break as it entered through the armour with ease. The way the Knights ran at him reminded him of beowulfs. When he felled the last of the Knights he moves deeper in the fortress. Inside he reaches the main hall and standing on a stand is ancient plate armour. It had a wolf emblem on its chest similar to the one on Rusts Cape. It also held his rifle Edan on full display. The armours hands rested on the stock of the rifle and the tip of the barrel touching the ground.

"Your title awaits you my knight." Said the first voice. "Go and claim your armour and your rightful position." It declared as the lighting yet again blinded Rust.

When his vision cleared he's sitting on a throne wearing the amour. Kneeling before him are similarly armour Knights. The stone room was adorned in the colours of silver and red. Standing to his right is a hammer wielding knight and to his left stood another knight with no visible weapon. Then lighting strikes again this time his vision goes black.

 **AN: well that's all for today. Tell me what you thought of the ending of this chapter. And tell me if you like Rusts quantum core being a silver heart.**

 **Thanks for reading please fav and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any Roosterteeth assets.**

Rust started to stir as he started to return to reality. He awoke to his artificial eyes us gusting to the light. Sitting up he discovered that he's been laid on a metal table with a thick power cord plugged into a generator. He realized that his chest plate was open he felt the burning sensation from his core discharging. The only part of his body that could feel pain. Getting up as he runs his core diagnostics making sure that it held no permanent or catastrophic damage. Luckily his aura prevented most of the damage that he could have sustained.

Taking another look around he saw a mirror laying on one of the many tables in the room. He could see pile of mechanical parts and limbs scattered across the tables. One of the more cleared tables held the disassembled Edan. He scared the table and found that it was missing some of the more important parts. He assumed he was in a friendly base because his knife was still sheathed on his arm.

Turning his attention to the mirror Rust decides to do a visual scan of the exposed 'organ'. He lifted the mirror and angled it so he could clearly see his power core. What he saw almost made him drop the mirror. The quantum core isn't supposed to be coloured silver.

"This isn't good" he mumbles.

He could see the heart beating slowly as it provided power to his body. He could feel the electrical current running like blood through human veins. He ran some more test on his core and found it despite every test he could do it did nothing to confirm his fear.

"Well your awake." Came from behind Rust. He turns to see a older man who appeared to be around his late fifties. He was holding a mug of coffee. Despite the mans cheery voice Rust could tell he was tired and hasn't slept in the past forty-eight hours. In his hands he held a box of assorted parts.

"Why I my weapon disassembled?" Rust half asked half demanded. His agitation and curiosity was evident to the man before him. "And who are you?" Asks Rust as he the armour plats that protect his core move back into place.

"Well you can call me professor Pollendina." He started keeping a cheerful tone as he walked over and placed the box beside Edan. "And to answer you other question your plasma launcher looked like it needed some maintenance. I found that some of the parts melted as you can see." He said while thrusting his hand towards a pile of melted parts.

Rust move and examines the weapon parts that laid melted and twisted. He didn't want to burst the professor bubble but those parts the rifle didn't really need. He examined the parts and found that they must have been to close to the fuel lines. For now all that can be done to fix such a problem is to replace the parts.

Pollendina left Rust to reassemble his weapon. It didn't take long for Rust to reassemble the rifle. It helped that he could run programs that essentially mixed and matched the parts until it found the correct combination. With a satisfying click the rifle could now be called a rifle. As if the man could sense he finished assembling Edan he reappeared holding a brown cloak.

"Your cloak had to be washed. It smelled like someone dropped it in cow manure." Stated the professor. Rust came over and took the cloak out of the old professors hand and tie it around his neck.

"So am I in atlas?" He asks the old professor.

"No you are currently on Ironwoods ship over vale." He answered.

Tilting his head he asks "Why would Ironwood bring his ship here?"

Pollendina thought for a moment to figure out a way to explain that reason to Rust. "After your little power surge which deactivated vales out defences for a few minutes. He wants your head for it especially when you were found with white fang members." He responded looking at the floor. The he continued "The only reason he hasn't gotten his wish is because Ozpin wanted your side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

"So one wrong move and I get a turned on." Rust bluntly says with his steely voice.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Pollendina answers.

After bidding farewell to Pollendina Rust heads straight to beacon. When he arrived he saw a large tent near the landing pads. Out of curiosity Rust goes and investigates the tent. Brushing aside the cloth that made up the door he discovered a android working on aircraft. The android turns around and Rust immediately recognized him as Delta

"Hello delta." Rust says in a even tone.

"Hi Mu!" Screams Delta obviously happy to see Rust.

Delta bolts over to Rust a.k.a Mu and hugs him. Standing side by side Deltas chassis is stockier and more armour plated then Rust. Deltas armour is coloured sky blue and on his shoulders Rust could see the silhouette of a eagle. Rust could see the base chassis was a at-200 modified to allow Delta the ability to lift heavy weights. On each arm he could see several tools fused to the arms.

"Delta how did you get out of the storage device?" Inquires Rust.

"Your friend have butter fingers and strange luck." He answer in a worried tone. "Are you going to put me back in?" He asks hope Rust wouldn't do it.

"Well did you kill anybody?" He asks his worried brother. Delta answers by nodding yes. "Don't worry your not going back in any time soon." Rust reassures Delta. Rust could see the relief opinion deltas eyes.

"But you are not permitted to be left on your own." Rust commands his brother.

"So no running off on my own?" He asks

"Nope. Come along we need to go see the headmaster." He says to the blue android.

The two androids towards the headmasters office. On the way there he could see just how much damage Delta did. Any lingering students stayed as far away from them as they could get. Some even turned and walked in the opposite direction. Choosing to take a different route then have to walk by Delta.

When they arrived at the elevator to find it being guarded by two altesian soldiers. They didn't flinch as they entered the elevator. Rust kept getting a strange feeling about the meeting that is about to happen. It felt as if someone already made a decision. The doors opened to reveal Ozpin sitting at his desk and Glynda and Ironwood standing off to the side. They all wore a unreadable mask on their faces.

"Wait here." Rust said to Delta. He complies and stands beside the elevator door. Rust walks to the centre of the room.

"You called for me Ozpin." Rust inquired.

Ozpin looks at the android then sighs. "Yes but unfortunately it's not with glad tidings." He answers the android

Rust shifts his weight. "What do you mean?" He says looking at the headmaster.

Instead of answering he taps on his computer and brings up a recorded message.m"do to the circumstances of the power outage the council gives authorization to general ironwood to place the entity know as Rust under arrest for treason." Came from the video.

And on cue four special operation soldiers come out of the shadows and surround Rust. Realizing the general told the council about the Ex-Whitefang members he helped. Rust could see why the general would want him under his custody. Gives him plenty of time to study his core. Something Rust won't allow.

Ironwood then spoke in a loud voice. "Don't make this hard on yourself." Ironwood refused to break eye contact with the surrounded android.

Rust could feel Ozpins own pain. He didn't want to have Rust arrested for a accident, but the council wouldn't see it that way. They saw the potential devastation Rust could cause and ironwood wasn't helping him. He was pushing to have the android locked in a cell.

Rust looks at the ground feeling betrayed and begins to chuckle. Ironwood sees this and asks."what's so funny."

Rust looks up with a smirk on his face his eyes showed his hurt feelings. "You didn't bring enough men." He said looking up they could see the anger in his eyes.

Then in a quick motion Delta grabbed one of the altesian huntsmen in a bear hug. The suddenness of deltas move gave Rust the needed time to activate Edan. He fires it at the window causing everyone to jump out of the way fearing the deadly payload of the rifle.

"Delta drop him we are leaving!" Rust orders. Delta implies dropping the winded huntsmen on the ground. Delta subconsciously activates his project.

In the tent of creation the sound of life comes forth. The mighty beast throws its cradle aside and heeds the call of its creator. It moves so quickly that the eye couldn't make out any of its features. The mighty beast flies towards two falling specs.

For the first few seconds of plummeting towards the ground Rust and Delta could only hear the sound of the wind rushing past their ears. It seemed like they were going to end up as stains on the ground. Until the sound of a engine could be heard over the wind. Rust looked to his side and was greeted by the sight of a cockpit.

Wasting no time the two androids climb into the cockpits with out a second thought. As soon as they were in the co picks the craft levelled out nearly impacting with the ground. The cockpits belong to a fighter jet. Rust remembered seeing something similar on aircraft carriers. The main difference was that the copilot seat which Rust found himself in had a turret.

"We're to Mu." Delta said over the intercom.

"Sending you coordinates." Responded Rust. The aircraft veered towards the direction Rust indicated.

Ironwood realized he underestimated Rust. He could see the aircraft that he enter moving at high speeds. He had to give some credit to the two machines. They are just as tenacious as humanity. James could finally understand why Ozpin requested more bullheads. He watches as his military bullheads attempt to stop the speedy air craft but they were just to slow. He learned something about Rust two day. No one tells him what to do.

 **Elsewhere**

Rust and Delta could finally relax. The altesian military was unprepared for a foe with superior speed to appear. He wonders if there is more to this then the council lets on. He knew they had valid concerns but he could not let himself fall into the wrong hands. He knew they wouldn't consider him a individual because of his origins. He would be locked into a cage and they would experiment on him. Not to forget Alpha is out there. With Rust formally out of the investigation this will give Alpha more time.

 **Meanwhile**

"In other news Rust wolf. Bales own sentient android is wanted by the altesian military for reasons of safety. General Ironwood refused to give more details of why for this drastic move." Started the bored looking reporter. "He was last seen evading the military in a u.f.o. We asked some of our viewer for their opinion on this recant development." He finished. The screen switched to a young man on the street.

"I don't think it's fair that Rust has to be arrested if the general won't share his reasons." The man stated. The camera switched again this time a women.

"I don't understand if Rust is innocent why did he run!?"

The camera returned to the reporter who's expression didn't change. "We will continue to fallow this story as it develops."

The screen turns off revealing Alpha was watching the news. His half metal half flesh hand placing a remote on the count which held the television. This news is very fortunate. With Rust out of the picture his plans came commence in just a few months. He smiled as he had fire dancing on his finger tips. He could wait to show his cards to the world. Just. The his two 'subordinates' are found dead in room painted red.

 **Sorry for updating it late got caught up in life. Yes I have a life beside writing this story.**

 **thanks for reading please fav and review**


End file.
